Pacifica's Pregnancy
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Before Dipper and Mabel left for Gravity Falls for the year Pacifica decided to give him a going away birthday present but ends up getting pregnant now she must try to get through these nine months with Dipper's child inside her, but can she do it with only the support of Dipper's ex-crush Wendy
1. Chapter 1

It was two in the afternoon sixteen-year-old Pacifica Northwest was staring up at her ceiling as dry tears were stained on her cheeks.

"I'm such an idiot." she said. "How could I let this happened, why was I so careless." She said to herself as she looked at her nightstand and saw the thing most teenage girls dreaded a positive pregnancy test. Pacifica grabbed it and threw it at the wall breaking it she then hugged her knees and started crying again.

"What I'm I going to tell my parents, what am I going to tell him." She asked herself as fresh tears fell from her face. "What am I going to do." She said as she fell over and cried herself to sleep she awoke several hours later she awoke with an upset stomach and rushed out the room to the hallway bathroom and empty her stomach as she returned to her room she looks at her clock it was almost three in the morning and she has school in the morning she lays back down fell asleep dreaming about that day three weeks ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was a bright sunny day and the mystery shack gang was throwing a lakeside party Pacifica rented out the entire place for a private party for the twins and a gift for them Dipper and Mabel invited wendy and her friends while Dipper invited Gideon, ever since he promised to "be good" he and Dipper decided to become partners to investigate the paranormal like Ford and Stan but today they are just acquaintances for their party and everyone was having fun except for a certain blonde in a purple bikini with a see-through shawl wrapped around her waist, she was just sitting on the docks with her feet dangling in the water staring out in the lake when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and saw Wendy in her red one-piece

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh, it's nothing I just want to get a tan." She lied

"Come on Pacifica you can talk to me about it." She said

"Uh well, it's this guy I like." She said

"What about this guy?" She asked

"Well he is leaving tomorrow and I want to give him a going away gift but I don't know what to give him." She said

"Well, that would depend on who this guy." She asked

"Well he likes things paranormal and he makes me feel weird liked every time I look at him, he just makes my heart…"

"Skip a beat." She asked

"Yeah." She said to which Pacifica nodded.

"That's call love Pacifica and I'm pretty sure that this guy loves you too but he won't know unless you tell him." She said Pacifica then began thinking should she tell him, what would happen if she rejects her she can't worry about that now she needs to tell him.

"Thanks, Wendy, I'll tell tonight at the bonfire." She said

"Great but first." Wendy then pushed her into the lake when she resurfaced she looked at Wendy.

"My hair!" She yelled Wendy then jumped in and picked her up by her legs

"Hey, Guys who wants to chicken fight!" Wendy yelled Mabel then grabbed Dipper and got on this his shoulder everyone watched as the four tried to push each other partners off.

 _A few Hours later: Night_

Everyone was gathered around a fire singing happy birthday to the twins Grunkle Stan then brought a cake and everyone got one piece during the aftermath Pacifica made her move she walked over to her crush who was talking to Wendy.

"Dipper could I talk to in private?" She asked

"Uh Sure, Pacifica." Dipper said getting up Pacifica then took his hand and took him into the forest when they were far away enough Dipper asked

"Pacifica what did you want to talk about." Pacifica turned around to face him and with a slight blush on her cheek.

"Um Dipper, I well Dipper you and I have been hanging out from time to time right?" She asked

"Of course." He said

"And during that time would you say we got closer?" She asked

"I would like to think so." He said

"Dipper do you know why I'm asking these questions?" She asked.

"Not really." He said

"Dipper the reason I'm asking you this is because I… I love you Dipper and I want you to be my boyfriend." She said

"Really, you love me?" He asked

"Don't make me say it again." She said deepening her blush. "I just want to know do you feel the same way?" She asked closing her eyes getting ready for her rejection the two were silent only the sounds of crickets filled the air that is till Dipper gave his answer.

"Of courseI do, Pacifica." Dipper said surprising her.

"Really!" She said in excitement.

"I do your, gorgeous, smart good taste in adventures and to be honest, I never thought that I would have a chance with you." He said.

"Oh, Dippy~." She then brought him in for their first kiss they kissed before but they were all one accident but this time, it was loving and caring Dipper's hands wandered around her waist Pacifica then broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Sorry I was moving too fast wasn't I?" Dipper asked

"No, it's okay that's normal for couples." She said. "I don't mind if you continued." She said as she continued kissing him Dipper then removed her shawl and rubbed her butt which made moan in Dipper's mouth, Pacifica then moved a hand to his trunks and started rubbing it she felt it twitch and jumps her hand back. She then moved her lips to his neck and started sucking on the skin.

"Pacifica… Don't." Dipper tried to say but her soft lips clouded his mind. She then licked down his body and went to the helm of his trunks and pulled it down Dipper then stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Its just…"

"Dipper it's okay just trust me." She said as she pulled down his shorts and saw his hardened dick.

"Is it okay?" Dipper asked.

"It's fine Dipper, of course, this is the first time seeing one in real life." She said. "Okay, here we go." She then took it in her hand and started rubbing it her soft hands felt much better than his own.

"Do you feel good Dipper?" She asked

"Yeah, it's amazing." He said

"How about I take it up a notch." She said as she let's go and takes it in her mouth both her hands holding herself up as she moved Dipper dick down her mouth and her throat.

"Oh God Pacifica!" He said as she shot his cum down her throat. She then pulled away and licked up the leftovers of his dick.

"And that was your first time?" She asked to which Dipper nods.

"Well, that was impressive." She said she then got up and inserted her thumbs into her bikini bottoms she took a deep breath and pulled them down revealing her sex to him, she then removed her bikini top, now both were completely naked Pacifica's face was flushed red she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dipper asked

"Yes Dipper, I want you to be my one and only first." She said as she rubbed her pussy on his shaft she then went over to a tree and bends over giving Dipper a good view.

"Please be gentle." She asked with a flushed face

"But I don't have…" "Just hurry up!" She yelled Dipper then walked up to her and slowly inserted his shaft in her he gripped her hips and pushed himself all they way inside she gasped and Dipper noticed the blood dripping out.

"You okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah go ahead." She said Dipper then slowly pulled out back in Pacifica was trying her best not to let the pain ruin this. Dipper then bends over and grabs her breast and started massaging them.

"Oh god Dipper, you feel so good." She said Dipper then picks up her leg and spins her around so that he could look at her Pacifica sat up and wrapped herself around his body and Dipper moved her hips up and down deeper down his shaft.

"Pacifica I'm gonna…"

"Do it inside me!" She said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I don't want this feeling to end." She said as Dipper could feel her inner walls tighten

"Here it comes!" Dipper said.

Dipper and Pacifica then reached their climax Dipper shot his seed inside her and she released her juices down his shaft Pacifica and Dipper we're now breathing heavily the two then shared another kiss long kiss and Dipper lets her down.

"I love you Dipper." She said

"I love you too Pacifica, always." Dipper said. The two then returned to the bonfire and saw that everyone was either passed out or swimming in the lake.

"Hey, Dipper."

"Yeah, Paz." Dipper said

"Promise me that will always be together, no matter what." She said grabbing his hand.

"I promise nothing will ever bring us apart." He said as he cupped her cheek. She felt the warm and caring sensation that all girls wanted to feel.

The next day everyone was at the bus stop waiting for the bus as Mabel was saying her goodbyes to everyone Dipper and Pacifica was a few feet away having a private conversation.

"I guess you're really leaving." She said

"Yeah but hey I'll be back next year and when I do we can spend my entire visit dating." He said.

"I hold you on that." She said she then rested her forehead on his chest and he hugged her.

"I promise to call and text you I hope you don't plan on sleeping most of the time." Dipper joked causing her to laugh. She then looked up and Dipper looked down at her, Pacifica brought her lips to his and gave her boyfriend a sweet and long goodbye kiss causing everyone to "ooh" the two then looked back and blushed just then the bus then pulled up.

"Welp that me." He said with a sad chuckle "See you later Paz." He said getting on board his bus with Mabel. They then waved goodbye as the others ran after the bus but Pacifica just made her way back home. Next week school started Pacifica was now a freshman while Wendy was a junior that's when the signs and symptoms started.

Next week school started Pacifica was now a freshman while Wendy was a junior that's when the signs and symptoms started.

School started Pacifica was now a freshman while Wendy was a junior that's when the signs and symptoms of her pregnancy started.

* * *

 _Flashback ended/ The next day_

Pacifica was on her way to the locker in a long sweater dress with a large belt and black leggings with her tan boots with a belt and once she got there she saw a note from Wendy

"Meet me after school in the gym we need to talk." It said, Pacifica went through the day without attracting any attention of her frequent bathroom breaks.

 _Afterschool 3:00_

She met Wendy in the gymnasium who was sitting on the bleachers listening to music and watching the verious boys playing basketball when she saw Pacifica walk up to her.

"Okay, I'm here." She said in rude tone

"Pacifica I'm a concerned, you've been acting weird these past three weeks, you've been hitting the bathroom every day between and during class is something wrong?" She asked

"No, I'm fine just a bladder infection and an upset stomach." She said

"Paz don't make call Dipper cause I got Mabel on speed dial and she will get me Dipper and I'll tell him…"

"No don't, I'll tell you just promise me you'll keep it to yourself?" She asked she then zipped her lips and threw it away the key. "Okay a couple weeks ago, I confessed my love to Dipper and we had sex that night." She said

"What! But we were at a bonfire how could you… Pacifica doesn't tell me…" Wendy asked grasping her hand Pacifica nodded tears were now falling down her cheeks.

"Pacifica how could you let this happened!" She said scolding her

"It was a spur of the moment we were lost in our lust." Pacifica said

"Does Dipper know about this?" She asked

"No, he doesn't know yet." She said

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked

"I don't know(sniff) I'm scared Wendy." She said her tears blinded her Wendy then brought her in for a hug.

"It'll be okay at least answer me this does your parents know about this?" She asked

"No, they can never know!" Pacifica screamed. "If they did they'll make me get rid of it or they won't let me see Dipper, I can't risk that." She whimpered "And I can;t risk losing Dipper's child."

"Okay, okay, we'll take our time we have a couple of months before you start to show and when Dipper comes back you have a year okay and don't worry I'll support you through this." She said.

"Thanks,Wendy." Pacifica said with a sad smile Wendy then gave her a side hug.

* * *

A new Pacifica fic


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Pine Twins left gravity falls for the summer Pacifica decided to give him a special going away present but she ends up with a present of her own.

Pacifica was with Wendy as she drove her back to her townhouse that was outside of town that her parents were able to afford as she pulled up Wendy grabs her shoulder and Pacifica looks at her.

"Pacifica if anything happens, give me a call okay?" She asked

"Okay, thanks, Wendy." She said as she grabbed her stuff and gets out the car and walks up to her house she opened the front door.

"I'm home." She yelled but got no response her stomach then growled and she went into her kitchen to find something satisfies her hunger but as she entered the kitchen she saw her parents sitting at the table.

"Oh hey, guys why didn't you say anything?" She asked she was now getting nervous as their silence scared her, it wasn't until her father, Preston, broke the ice.

"Pacifica have a seat we need to talk." He said, Pacifica then walked over and sat down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Pacifica asked

"Pacifica, the housecleaners came by to me and found this in your room." Priscilla then placed her pregnancy test on the table. Pacifica eyes then widen a bit.

"What's that?" She asked

"Pacifica you know what this is , what we want to know is that is it your?"

"Uh well it was in my room but it could be one of the maids?" She said

"Pacifica they would have told us if they were pregnant." Preston said putting on an angry scowl. "Now I'll ask again is this yours?" He said. Pacifica then began to mentally panic thinking "it's two early." and "I'm not ready yet." her father was now getting impatient causing he stands up and slams his hands on the table scaring her.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest Answer me!" He yelled

"Fine yes it's mine!" She yelled back at him her tears now began to fall as she covered her face and listened to Preston then walked up to her and slammed his hand on the table again startling her.

"Pacifica you will go to your room until we decided what we do with you!" He said with an angry scowl she then gets up and runs to her room fearing what her father might do when to her. When she got to her room she was leaning on her door and started crying in her arms.

"I wasn't ready for this." She said just then her phone buzzed on her bed she went to it and saw that it was Dipper, she straightened herself up and answered it.

"Hello." She said

" _Hey Paz, how's my girl?"_ He asked

"Oh I'm fine just got into a little trouble with my parents again." She said

" _Oh man, what happened was it something big like getting mud on that carpet again?"_ He asked

"No nothing… important like that." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

" _Okay, I was just checking cause I haven't heard from you in weeks."_ He said

"Look Dipper, I need to tell you something." She said trying to hold back her tears.

" _What is it?"_ He asked just then she heard a banging on the door.

"I love you Dipper and I'll call more often I promise." She said

" _I love you too Pacifica, hey listen I gotta go I'll text you later." He said_

"Okay bye love." She said before hanging up, her parents walked in both with angry looks.

"Pacifica you mother and I have been talking and we think that you should get rid of it." Preston said.

"W-What!" Pacifica said

"I know you would be the first Northwest to have one, but you have been a disappointment and embarrassment since the Northwest Fest (look it up on the wiki) and Weirdmageddon.

"I've been a disappointment I'm sorry but was the one that wanted to let everyone die from turning into wood statues and you wanted to be a horseman of the apocalypse and lost all of our money investing in Weirdness bonds. If anyone in this family is a disappointment it's you if anyone in this goddamn house is an embarrassment to our name it's you!" She yelled at him, Preston gritted his teeth and raised his hand he then slapped her causing her to fall over with a stinging sensation crawling over her cheek.

"You little brat never in all my life I have such ridiculous accusation, Pacifica until you learn to be a proper Northwest you are not to leave this room except when you are going to school and tomorrow we're getting that thing removed from your body I swear if it wasn't for your grandmother I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago!" He said before walking out and slamming the door shut leaving her on the floor crying not just from the slap but also from what he said.

"They-they didn't want me." She said out loud. "If they don't want me then they'll get their wish." She then got up and walked to her closet and pulled out as many clothes that were loose to hide her bulge and warm for the cold air, she grabbed a large bag and stuffed the clothes inside she then took a blanket, her phone charger and a picture of her and Dipper and stuffed it in her bag with her clothes. She then made her way to the window and opened it she climbed out of it as she reached outside she heard the door opened and she immediately ducked into the bush.

" _Preston! Pacifica escaped!"_ She yelled as she left the room Pacifica then got out of the brushes and made it near the closest wall and started climbing over it and started running through the woods she didn't know how far or how long she was running but she just needed to get away she kept walking till she noticed lights she ran towards it and found herself near a lumberjack's shack she quickly runs to the door and knocks on it after a few seconds her friend/watcher Wendy opened the door.

"Pacifica, what are you doing here so late?" She asked Pacifica didn't say anything all she did was hug her and lets her tears fall Wendy knew that she was hurt but emotionally she takes her in and sits her down at the table she then hands her some water and downs the entire bottle.

"Pacifica, what happened why are you here so late?" She asked.

"My parents found out about my pregnancy and they were going to make me abort it." She said Wendy was now angry that her parents would have forced her to get an abortion.

"Don't worry Pacifica I won't let them hurt you, they would have to get through me if they want you." Wendy said patting her back. "And besides Dipper would kill me if something happened to you." She joked which earned her a laugh.

"Okay Paz, first we need to find you a place to sleep, I guess you can take my older brother's old room he moved out a couple of days ago." She said. Pacifica then sets her duffle bag on the floor and lays on the bed and stares at the wall as her eyes started to get sleepy her phone started to buzz she picked it up and saw that it was her father Preston. She, by habit, answered it.

"What do you want!" She asked

" _Pacifica Elise Northwest, where are you I can track your phone because you turned off your locator."_ He said

"Maybe I wanted it off because I wanted to get away for you, you bastard!" She said

" _What did you call me! That's when I find you not only are we getting rid of that bastard child be we are also sending you to reform school!."_ He yelled at the other end.

"Good luck finding me you dick!" She said hanging up she then lays back down on her sigh with huff. Just then Wendy walked in and sat down next to her.

"How much did you here?" She asked

"I listened in around "Good luck finding me you dick!" your lucky my dad wasn't here to hear that." She said

"Look, Wendy, I just want to be alone right now." She said not looking at her.

"Hey, whenever you're ready but I will be needing your phone." She said

"Why?" Pacifica asked handing it to her.

"You dad can still track it, I'll copy your contacts and will get you your own phone line." She said.

"But I don't think I can afford it anymore." She said.

"It'll be okay I got some connections that'll get you a job, just come find me after school and I'll take you there, but you have to promise me that you won't complain about it." She said

"Hey if I can support my baby and get away from my parents I'll do anything." She said.

The Next Day: After school

Pacifica and Wendy made their way through town till they reached Greasy Diner.

"Maybe I'll regret what I said." Pacifica said the two then got out and found the nearly empty dinner filled with old people and families with their kids. Wendy then walked up to the counter and ringed the bell and lazy susan came out and walked up to the girls.

"Oh, Wendy good to see you who's your friend?" She asked

"Susan can we talk after closing it's really important." She said

"Sure, I close in two hours but you need to order something." She said taking the two to a back table. After the said two hours and Pacifica exhausted her money to satisfy her cravings after Susan closed the shop she walked up to Pacifica and Wendy.

"Okay, now Wendy what is this favor?" Susan asked

"Um well, the favor is for a job for my friend here." She said

"Oh, why is that isn't she a Northwest?" She asked

"Susan I don't know the full story but she doesn't have any connections to her family's wealth and she fell pregnant." Wendy said.

"REALLY!" Susan said in a shocking manner.

"Yes I have and I need this job to take care of myself and my child." She said

"Well I don't know, what do you know about the food service?" She asked

"Nothing but I can learn." She said

"I still don't know." She said.

"What if I work with her?" Wendy said. "I can keep an eye on her."

"Well I don't see why not, can you two start tomorrow?" She asked Pacifica and Wendy then nodded after that the two returned to home but not before Wendy gave her a surprise present.

"Here I went got this during my lunchtime." She said Pacifica then opened the box and found a new phone. "You have your own number and only my phone can track it." She said Pacifica then hugged her.

"I promise to pay you back." She said, the two then drove back to Wendy's house as they entered Wendy found a note on a box of pizza.

"Wendy took the boys to take some to lumber to texas be back tomorrow." It said Wendy then lifted the pizza box lid and saw that the whole pie was gone she then looked to her side to see Pacifica eating the last slice.

"Don't judge me." Pacifica said Wendy then laughed

"You're lucky I got something to eat at the diner." She said. "Welp I better get started on my homework I'm guessing you have a boyfriend to call." She said as she left the room Pacifica then pulled out her phone and scrolled to look for Dipper's number she then called him and waited for him to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Dipper." Pacifica said

" _Pacifica! Oh, thank god I tried calling you earlier but it kept telling me that your phone was disconnected."_ He said

"Yeah I got a new number and a new phone." She said

" _Oh, so you didn't get in trouble?" He asked_

"Well not exactly, let's just say I'm not living with my parents right now." She said with a saddened tone.

" _What happened where are you living are you okay?"_ He asked

"I'm fine, I'm staying at Wendy's place for a couple of months till I can figure out what to do." She said

" _Okay well can I know why you ran away from home?"_ Dipper asked. Pacifica was silent on the other end she had a hand on her stomach and sighed _._

"I can't tell you yet but please believe me when I say that it doesn't have to involve you." She said.

" _Pacifica, please do shut me out, let me be there for you." He said._

"I gotta go Dipper." She said as she hung up the phone and sat down on her bed "Will tell him… some day." She said as she pulled out her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

_After Pacifica revealed her Pregnancy to her parents they threatened to force her to retrieve an abortion, but before they could Pacifica ran away to Wendy's house where she decided to stay until her baby arrives._

At Greasy Dinner it was the lunch rush and two waitresses were doing their best to keep the masses happy and calm.

"Excuse me red I need a refill." A man said to Wendy in pink waitresses' outfit.

"Sure sir." She said filling the cup just then Wendy heard a strong slapping sound.

"Uh, You stupid bitch!" A man yelled she then looked over and saw her blonde coworker.

"Uh no." Wendy said as she went over but lazy susan walked over first.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" She asked

"Yeah your waitress slapped me for no reason and I expect an apology and a free meal." He said

"Mrs. Susan, this man was touching me in an inappropriate manner." She said

"Sorry, sir but I have to believe my employees." She said

"Fine, then I guess I'll be taking my business elsewhere!" He said walking out of the shop, Lazy Susan then looked at the worker.

"Now Pacifica, you can't keep doing this to every customer." She said. "look there is only a few hours till you clock out can you not get in trouble till then?" She asked

"I'll try ma'am." She said as she continued working

It's been a month since Wendy and Pacifica started working at Greasy Diners and so far they have been doing a fairly good job, of course, there are days like today Pacifica's mood swings can get the better of her. As the lunch rush ended the two girls decided to take a break as the last customer walked out. As they were relaxing Pacifica had her head on the table while Wendy was counting their tips.

"Tired, Paz?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, my fatigue has really gotten to me." She said.

"Gee I wonder why?" Wendy joked which earned her a lazy kick just then the door ringed they looked up to see Pacifica's parents walking they then noticed her and immediately ran inside Pacifica then went to the back of the kitchen.

"Pacifica! Get back here." Preston said he then saw her enter the kitchen he was about to enter when Lazy Susan came out.

"Oh, can I help you!" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"No, but you can get outta my way so that I can talk to my daughter." He said, Susan then looked at Wendy who was shaking her head no.

"Sorry employees only." She said

"Ma'am if you don't get out of my way I'll have you…" before he could finish Pacifica walked out with an angry glare.

"You'll have her what Dad." She said

"Pacifica, where have you been we haven't seen you in months!" Her mother said

"I've been staying with a friend who has been taken care of us." She said

"Us?" Preston asked

"Me and my baby, you bastard." She insulted.

"Pacifica that is enough! You are coming home right so we can get that thing out of you and salvage what's left of our family name!" Preston said as he tried to reach for her hand but she smacked it away.

"I'm not your little doll anymore you bastard, I am done being your little display doll, now leave me alone I don't want to see your faces ever again!" She yelled.

"You know what fine, we don't need a knocked up slut of a daughter like you ruining our name anyhow." Preston said as he walked out of the diner with Priscilla close behind as they left.

Wendy then walked up to her and saw that she was holding back her tears Wendy then hugged her and she lets her tears fall.

"Pacifica forget about them, they aren't worth the tears." Wendy said

"Pacifica why don't you head on home we can handle it here." Susan said. Pacifica then began walking back to Wendy's house. As she walked in her phone went off, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey, Paz." The voice said

"Oh, hey Dipper." She said

"You sound sad did something happened?" He asked

"Well I ran into my parents while I was at work and it didn't end well." She said

"Oh well forget them, you don't need them." He said

"Thanks, Dipper." She said.

"No problem, babe oh and I sent you a little something in the mail, you should be getting it soon." He said

"I'll be waiting." She said as she hangs up, she walks into the house and saw that it was empty she went to her room and got started on her homework, as she was working she felt her eyes started to drop, she felt exhausted she decided to lay her head down on a pillow and fell asleep.

 _Dream_

 _Pacifica was walking in a field barefoot in a long flowing white dress. As she was walking she saw someone she walks up to the person and found that it was Dipper but he was holding something in his arms he turns around and shows that he was holding a swaddled child, tears of joy started to fall from her cheek Dipper then wraps an arm around her and brought her in for a hug she smiled as she could feel the warmed coming from both of them it felt warm and loving Pacifica looks up at Dipper and he looked at her Dipper then brought her down and sat down on the soft grass Pacifica unbind her child and watched it start to walk just then two figures, a man, and woman, in suits, picked up her child, and began walking away Pacifica then got scared and started to run after them but they were gone. She started to cry as she lost her child, she then felt a cold hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw her father she removed his hands and ran over to Dipper, but saw that he was gone, she was alone no one was around but her parents, they walked up to her and Preston held out her hand, Pacifica shockingly took it and immediately regretted she now found herself sitting on a table wearing an expensive gown, Her father then walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"How's my special little doll." He said Pacifica then turned her head to reveal a permanent creepy smile and soulless eyes._

 _"I'm just fine Daddy." She said overly sweet voice._

 _Dream ended_

Pacifica shoots up from her nap in a cold sweat she felt her face and saw that her face was still normal she then felt her stomach and felt the bump is still there, she sighed and got out off the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face, just then she heard the door opened and close she walked out to see Wendy.

"Hey just getting home?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, gotta tell ya things get crazy during the dinner rush, I'm just glad it's over." She said

"Yeeeah." She said with a yawn.

"Tired?" Wendy asked

"Nah I just work up from a nightmare." She said

"Oh, what was it about." She asked

"Let's just say I have some issues I need to deal with." She said.

"Alright." She said. "Oh and we don't have to work tomorrow, Susan getting the place painted so we have the day off." She said

"That good I could use a break." She said.

"Oh and this package came for you came for you." She said Pacifica then took it and opened it to find a laptop and a note.

"Paz, I realized that talking through the phone is not enough for me, so do you think that we could try web chatting." It said.

"Aw, he misses his little squeeze." Wendy said.

"Shut up." Pacifica said taking her stuff to her room she then starts up the laptop and created her profile, as she did she found an application already installed she clicked on it and a little window popped up she then saw three little dots on the screen they soon disappeared to reveal Dipper Pines.

"Dipper!" Pacifica said excitedly.

"Hey Paz, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great it's so good to see you." She said

"The feelings mutual." He said the two then began chatting about what's been on their mind that is till Pacifica became quiet.

"Hey, Paz is everything okay?" He asked.

"Actually Dipper there is something I need to tell you." She said

"What is it?" He asked

"Um well, I-I'm I'm really glad that you're in my life Dipper." She said with a smile.

"Me too I can't wait to see you in a few months." He said, "I gotta go before Mabel finds me." He said "Dipper! are you talking to Pacifica!" the couple heard. "Gotta go, love, ya." He said hanging up, Pacifica then sighed and closes the window and her laptop and sets it on her nightstand and looks up at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell him." She thought.

"Because I was scared that he would deny it."

"You don't know that!"

"I don't need to know!"

"Stop, thinking like this Pacifica, he deserves to know!"

Pacifica then shot up and looked around she rubbed her head and shook her head.

"I need to get my head in order." She said before falling asleep getting ready for the next day

The Next Day

Pacifica was getting ready for school when she suddenly felt light-headed she had both hands on the sink, her face was kinda red, but she decided against it. She then went to the kitchen and found Wendy eating some cereal.

"Hey Paz, you look terrible." Wendy said

"Thanks, I ne…" She then fell over and fainted Wendy then ran up to her.

A few hours later.

Pacifica awoke with a splitting headache, she sits up and looks at her clock and saw that it was past noon.

"What happened?" She said, she then looked over and sees a note.

"You were running a fever so I put you back in bed, you should take better care of your body after all you are sharing it also you've been working yourself too hard you need this." Pacifica then sighed and lays back down.

"She's right, I have been pushing myself hard lately." She said to herself, she then placed a hand on her stomach "I'm sorry little one, I'll get some rest." She then started humming "You'll be in my Heart" to herself till she fell asleep and started dreaming about her future family.

 _Meanwhile in Piedmont_

Dipper was getting out of school, he wanted to talk to Pacifica quickly but someone stops him.

"Oh no." Dipper said to himself he turned around to see his admirer Sasha Peterson.

"H-Hey Dipper, I was wondering if you had any plans for after school?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was going to talk girlfriend so..." Just then his phone buzzed and saw a text from wendy.

"Paz is not feeling good turned in early." It said Dipper then sighed "I guess I'm doing nothing then." He said

"Perfect, cause I got these tickets to that reboot ghost movie that's premiering today and I wondering if you want to go? A-A-As friends that is." She said

"Okay, I'll go just let me tell Mabel and will be on our way." He said as he went over to his sister and began why he'll be home late meanwhile Sasha was mentally jumping for joy.

"Yes, yes I got a date with him mom will be so proud." She mentally thought "Okay just play it cool and maybe just maybe he'll finally be your boyfriend."

"You ready to go?" Dipper asked

"Yep." The two then went off to the movie.

* * *

Hmm I wonder what will happen


	4. Chapter 4

The Keeper of Worlds:Don't worry Dipper is loyal to his woman and she will.

Red the Pokemon Master: Maybe

Joseftanti: Can't rush perfection.

The Book of Eli:Don't worry I would never do that unless it's essential to the plot

Bewarb: I will continue.

* * *

 _Last time Pacifica was falling ill from over working at Greasy's Diner and stayed home while unknown to her Dipper went on an outing with his admirer Sasha Peterson._

 _With Pacifica_

 _She was with Dipper walking in a field holding hands when she noticed the sun was setting._

 _"I have to go_ now. _"_ Pacifica said.

 _"Don't worry I'll be right here_ waiting. _"_ Dipper said as they shared a kiss, Pacifica slowly opened her eyes to the shining sun she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Wow, I feel great today." She said as she hopped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she then looked at her maternity wardrobe and picked out a pair of blue secret fit belly sateen faux front pockets skinny leg maternity pants and a purple cap sleeve back interest maternity blouse she walked out to the kitchen and saw Wendy hair a mess, in her bathrobe eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Wendy." Pacifica said.

"Good morning." She said with her mouthful.

"Isn't today so wonderful and so sunny." She said

"Okay Paz I know it's been two months but your hormones are driving me crazy, first of all, it's not sunny it's a downpour second the car is out of gas so we have to walk to school in the rain and we don't have umbrellas." Wendy said.

"I know isn't it wonderful well I'm going on ahead." She said

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Wendy said as Pacifica grabbed her yogurt cup and coat and walked out of the house as she was walking down she slurp her yogurt and continued walking when she reached the school she went to her locker and found a note.

"Must from my lovely followers." She said as she puts in her locker and makes her way to her classroom throughout the day Pacifica keep her upbeat attitude all day even at work when her customers were rude she smiled and apologized as it was time to close up Pacifica was counting her tips when Wendy came over.

"Well, how being nice today treated you?" Wendy asked as she started counting her tip money.

"It was just great I can't wait for tomorrow." She said.

The Next Day

Wendy woke up early as usual when she heard Pacifica yelled: "Why won't the world just die already!"

"Looks like it's going to be one of those days." She said as she sat down that's when Pacifica walked in one of Dipper's hoodies and yoga pants she sat down at the table and slams her head on it.

"Well, good morning little miss sunshine." Wendy said.

"Choke on a dick bitch." She said

"Yep going to be one of those days." Wendy said as she continued eating. As the day progresses Pacifica crabby-ness worsen till the point that Wendy sent her home so that she wouldn't blow up at customer or kill them when she got home she received a text from Dipper

"Hey I want to see you." it read Pacifica just groaned and went to her bedroom and started up her computer she then found Dipper.

"Hey, beautiful." Dipper said

"What do you want Pines." She said

"Woah, what's wrong did something happened?" She asked.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just crabby right now."

"Oh well, I was just wondering how you were doing." He asked

"I'm fine." She said

"Oh Well, how was your day?" Dipper asked

"(Scoff) Where do I begin, first the commute to school was suckish, the boys keeping hitting on me the teachers are complete idiots!" She ranted.

"Okay, well my day was just as hectic I was almost late for school because of Mabel and her new boyfriend's keeping me up with her constant moaning I don't know how mom and dad aren't hearing them." Dipper said

"Ugh can you not talk about your annoying sister." Pacifica said.

"Woah, okay I'm going to hang up now and the next time I call, you better have a better attitude, I missed my sweet Pacifica." He said as she hangs up, Pacifica then slammed her laptop down.

"Stupid Dipper." She grumbled as she laid her head down she then grabbed her phone and texted Dipper an "I'm sorry Dipper, talk to you tomorrow love you." She said Dipper then replied with "I love you too."

"Maybe tomorrow it'll be better." She thought as she got into bed.

The next day.

Wendy once again woke to get her breakfast when she heard Pacifica getting up.

"So what is it today, Paz." Wendy asked

"I'm so sad, I miss my Dipper!" She sobbed

"And we go with sadness today." Wendy said so throughout the day Pacifica sadness took over all day even at work when she messed up an order she would let her emotions get the better of her.

"Has she been like this all day?" Susan asked

"Please you should have seen her yesterday, it's I good thing I covered her oh you would have lost a regular." Wendy joked

"Lazy susan I need another coke I...I spilled another one!" She sobbed

"Okay, Pacifica." Susan said when it was finally closing time Susan immediately sent Pacifica home with her paycheck.

"I'm so sorry I've been so emotional today." Pacifica said

"Hey it's fine you're pregnant it's normal." Wendy said

"Oh god, i'm so sorry about yesterday." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry about." She said. "But you have a lot of apologizing to do tomorrow." Wendy said.

"I know." She said

In Piedmont

Dipper was in his room reading a book when he heard something at his window.

"Mabel I swear if you're doing that again I'll…" He then looked out and saw Sasha with a basket the two have been hanging out since the movie most of the time it's just Sasha trying to get him to fall in love with her but it just ends with Dipper having a good time and Sasha planning her next attempt.

"Sasha what are you doing here?" Dipper whispered loudly said.

"They're supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I thought we could have a picnic?" She said

"I don't know." He said

"Come on it'll be fun and I have chocolate chip cookies." She said

"Fine, I'll come." He said he then grabbed his phone and went with Sasha to a secluded area in the park where they were surrounded by trees but had a clear view of the sky above.

"Wow, Sasha this is a good spot." Dipper said.

"Thanks, this is my secret spot I like to come here and star gazed and just come here to be alone with someone special." She said as she laid out the blanket and patted the empty spot, Dipper then sat down and stared at the sky, Sasha then played some soft music and scooted closer to him.

"Now Sasha I told you I have a girlfriend and plus I think the meteor shower is starting." He said but she got top of him and held his shoulders down.

"Oh, Dipper you should have know that I lied about that I just wanted you to come out here so that I can do this." She said as she brought her lips close to his but he gently pushed her off of him.

"Sasha stop I don't like you like that and now I don't think I like you as a friend anymore!" He said

"But, Dipper I love you." She said

"Yeah well I love Pacifica Northwest, now leave me alone!" Dipper said as he walked away leaving her alone.

"It's not fair, I have much more in common with him but he keeps talking about her I'm here right now and yet he doesn't see me only that bitch! Now she'll never get off my back about this." She said she then cleaned up and head on home in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

The Keeper of Worlds: Don't worry she probably won't do anything

Marco diaz 23: Do your really?

Nightmareking: It's not complicated just challenging

The Book of Eli:That's a good thought but don't worry nobody is targeting nobody… maybe

Questionmark43: I'll Try

Bewarb: Your Welcome

* * *

 _Last time Pacifica was going through a week of mood swings in gravity falls while Dipper was dealing with girl problems of his own now Sasha keeps trying Dipper's patience till he reached the breaking point where he just ended his friendship with the girl._

 _In Gravity Falls_

Pacifica was in the living room napping with a magazine over her face wearing yoga pants and a loose shirt, she entered her third month of pregnancy her stomach started to show more and more it wasn't until Wendy walked in that she woke up.

"Pacifica i'm back and I got your vitamins." Wendy said

"Ugh, fine hand me a glass of water please." She said

"Don't get all high and mighty princess just because you got fatter doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." She said

"Hey don't call me fat i'm just pregnant." She said.

"I know, I was just joking." She said "By the way love what you did with your hair." She said Pacifica cut her hair shorter for two reasons it reminded her about her mother, and she could get a lot of money for Northwest hair.

"Thanks but you know I don't care about your opinion." She said as she took her vitamins.

"By the way how did Dipper react to your sudden hairdo?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know I haven't really talked to him in awhile." She said.

"Are you nervous about showing him or telling him." Wendy said

"Look I'll tell him when i'm ready get off my back about it." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica! Dipper needs to know it's been three months." Wendy said

"Maybe I don't want him to know, I don't want this to mess him up." She said.

"Pacifica you have to tell him at some point it'll be summer before you know it." She said

"I know, but…"

"But nothing you will go on that computer or call Dipper and tell him that you are pregnant!" She said.

"Get off my back about this I'll tell him when I'm good and ready!" She yelled

"You've been saying that for months when is ready for you!?" Wendy yelled back, Pacifica then walked away and grabbed her coat and walked out the front door, Pacifica was just walking she didn't know where and she didn't care but she soon found herself at the park her feet started to hurt she found a park bench and rested on it.

"God I hate this, i want to tell Dipper but… i'm scared of what he'll say or do will he drop everything to come take care of me or will he break up with me." Tears starting to fall. "I don't want to lose him and i don't want to lose my baby, what do I do?" She asked herself.

" _How about you come home and get rid of that disgusting thing."_ Pacifica recognized that voice and saw her father.

"What do you want, I thought you disowned me?" She said not looking at him.

"Pacifica stop this nonsense, you are a Northwest and it's time to come home." He said Pacifica then looked at his finger and saw that his rings were gone.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Pacifica asked

"You mother and I got a divorce last month." He said

"So I guessed she cleaned you out?" She said

"Actually I threw her ass back to the gutter where I found her she actually blamed me for you leaving and getting knocked up." he said

"Then I guess I have no business with you Mr. Northwest." She said preston then grabbed her arm.

"Were not done here!" He said Pacifica then yelled "RAPE!" and Preston then let's go she starts running away till she bumped into someone else some she never wanted to see.

"Oh it's you." Pacifica said to her mother

"Yeah like i'm happy to see you too, what the hell do you want?" She asked

"I was running away from your ex-husband, I heard he kicked you ass to the curve." She said

"That maybe true but I know he'll come crawling back to me." She said

"I highly doubt that." She said which earned her a slap.

"You will learn to respect your mother!" She said

"You were never my mother in fact I was just your drunken mistake when you cheated on Preston.

"W-What how did you know that?" She asked

"Please, do you really think with a detective as a boyfriend we wouldn't do some snooping?" She stated Priscilla was about to say something till she smirked

"Your right I did cheat on your father but the only difference between you and me, Preston knew about it does your boyfriend know about "thing" growing inside you?" She asked Pacifica confidence then went away when she said that. "So he doesn't know that's priceless I told Preston the first moment I knew and when you were born we had a DNA test that's when our relationship started to crack, but hey your nothing like us, I know that pines fellow will still like you as a slut who can't keep her legs closed." She said. Pacifica retaliated by slapping her.

"I'm not a slut unlike you!" She said as she walked off as she did she saw Wendy she walks up to her and the two shared a calm silence till Pacifica broke the ice.

"I'm sorry, I know I should tell Dipper, but I'm scared to know how he'll react." She said

"Hey if he loves you, he'll accept his new responsibility and if he doesn't i'm sure you can convince him." Wendy said.

"I guess." She said

"Look I'm sure Dipper won't leave you or his kid." She said

"I hope so." She said as the two made it home.


	6. Chapter 6

Joseftanti: Glad you did

Questionmark43: Yep

The Keeper of Worlds: It'll happen be patient

The Book of Eli: And more you shall have

CrystalBlue: It is isn't and thanks for the compliment

* * *

After her run in with her parents and what her mother said, Pacifica began to think she knew that somewhere deep down she needed to tell Dipper about her pregnancy, but she was also afraid of what his reaction would be, it scared her so much that she waited another month to call him, time was running out for Pacifica she needs to tell him and today is the day.

"Okay you can do this?" She encouraged, she went towards the computer and turned it on as she made her way to Dipper's number she froze for bit, the fear of rejection filled her head again but she shook it off and clicked his name, she waited for a bit before her boyfriend appered on the screen.

" _Hey Paz! I haven't heard from you in awhile."_ Dipper said " _Oh hey your changed your hair it looks cuter that way._ " He added which made her blush

"Well a lot of things happened over here." She joked but Dipper heard something depressing in her voice.

" _What wrong you don't look good?"_ Dipper worryingly said.

"Dipper I need to tell you something." She said as she looked away making Dipper worry even more, she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Dipper, I-i'm expecting." She said.

" _Expecting what?"_ Dipper asked.

"Our child." She said nervously, Dipper was silent on the other end for awhile then the screen cuts to black and said "Lost connection" Pacifica felt like crying, she was afraid that he would react like that, she rested her head on her desk and started crying.

" _I knew it, I knew it, now he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."_ She thought to herself as she just sat their crying.

 _Hours Later_

Pacifica was asleep on her desk still wet from the tears, she looked around and saw that it was almost sunset, just then her stomach started growling.

"Your hungry, huh?" She asked bulging stomach she got up from her chair and walked out to the kitchen to make herself something to eat as she did Wendy came in.

"Hey Pacifica." She said till she noticed her bloodshot eyes. "What wrong Pacifica?" She asked

"I told him, I told Dipper." She said as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall again.

"Well what did he say?" She asked.

"Nothing he just hung up." She informed as her tears started to fall down her cheeks. Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew Dipper and he wasn't the type of person to just ditch someone.

"Maybe he just lost his internet connection and it cut out." She said

"No he hung up!" She yelled as she covered her eyes to cry. "He wants nothing to do with me, to do with us." Pacifica said

"Pacifica I know Dipper and he wouldn't do anything without a saying anything." Wendy said "He was probably just surprised about the news give him some time." She said just then they heard frantic knocking on the front door which confused them, Wendy then opened the door and saw Dipper with a briefcase.

"D-Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Where's Pacifica?" He asked with worry in his voice, that when Pacifica walked out from the corner, Dipper got a good look at her he noticed the bulge on her stomach and then her red eyes.

"P-Pacifica." Dipper said as he ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, you must have been through hell!" Dipper said as he hugged her tighter. "I wish I knew sooner, I could been there for you." he said with sadness in his voice. Pacifica then hugged back and cried again.

"I missed you Dipper." She said as she gripped the back of his shirt

"I missed you too Pacifica." Dipper said the two then looked at each other and smiled

"You do look cuter with shorter hair." Dipper said which caused her to chuckle a bit.

"Hey Wendy, could you give us some privacy I need to take to Pacifica." Dipper asked

"Oh ok." She said as she left the house, Dipper and Pacifica then went to the couch, Dipper then cupped her cheeks and did one thing he couldn't wait to do, he kissed and she kissed back they stayed together for minute then pulled apart.

"I really sorry." Dipper said

"For what?" She asked

"For what you have been through." Dipper said as he took her hand into his.

"Dipper, it's ok…"

"No it's not, your parents must treated you like crap when they found out, oh god did they try anything on you?" He asked in worried tone.

"They wanted me to get abortion, but I escaped and Wendy took me in." She explained

"Why did you tell me sooner?" He asked

"I-I was scared about how you would react, I didn't want to lose you." She said

"Pacifica, did you think about what the baby would want?" He asked

"I guess I didn't." She said.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, first we're going to tell my parents so that you don't feel like it's just Wendy supporting you, then I'll need a updated on all your doctor visits and a list of all the vitamins you have been taking and we need to see if we can move you into the mystery shack, cause i don't think Mr. Coudry would like it if I came in and out." Dipper said

"Um Dipper, I haven't been to a check up." She admitted.

"What!" Dipper said

"I think that my parents took me off their plan, plus with their recent divorce, plus I don't think they added me to either of their plan.

"Okay then i'll pay for then." Dipper said.

"Dip it's okay I some money from my waitressing job, plus Wendy said she'd help me out." She said

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked

"I'm sure, but there's one thing I want from you." She said

"Anything just name it." Dipper said

"Just be by my side when I get the check up, cause i'm scared of what the doctor might say." She admitted.

"Pacifica I'm never leaving your side again." Dipper promised as he kissed her forehead which made her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Questionmark: Why would you think that you must have poor standards for Dipper

The Book of Eli :i'm glad you enjoyed it

The Keeper of Worlds: Let's not get ahead of yourself it took Pacifica months to tell Dipper do who knows if she'll tell Mabel let alone his parents

1dipper pinefall: Holy cap indeed

* * *

 _Last time Pacifica finally told Dipper she was several months pregnant when she did she thought it was over but then like a miracle that was sent to her from (inserted whatever god you believe in) Dipper came and vowed to stay by her side till the baby came._

Right now Pacifica was closing up Greases Diner when Dipper walked in.

"Dipper were closed, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Lazy Susan called me and asked me to walk you home since Wendy's at night school." Dipper said

"Oh well thanks Susan." Pacifica yelled as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the diner as they were walking Pacifica seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey you okay?" Dipper asked

"Huh yeah i'm fine, just thinking." She said as she shivered, Dipper then removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulder.

"So what was it you were thinking about?" He asked.

"Dipper i'm five months pregnant and i'm going on maternity leave soon I just feel like i'm going to be become a burden on Wendy not only that i'm already overworked with school and I haven't been getting much sleep and… and." Dipper then wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down it's going to be okay, your give yourself a panic attack, it'll be okay I'll do my fair share to make sure that your taken care of." He said

"That's why I love you Dipper you always have a plan." She said the two then kissed and continued their nightly walk back home as they entered they were greeted to the smell of freshly cooked meats and spices.""

"Wow it smells so good in here." Pacifica said as she took the jacket and gave it back to Dipper and entered the kitchen to find a longed haired woman cooking food. She turned around and revealed herself to be Mabel Pines.

"Mabel!" Pacifica said

"Hey Paz." Mabel said as she went up to hug her. "How's Dipper's baby mama doing?" She asked

"Y-you know?" She asked

"Well yeah, Dipper called us down to talk." She said

"Us?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, me mom and dad, our great uncles." Mabel explained to which pacifica started panicing."

"I don't feel so good." Pacifica said as she clenched her mouth and reached the nearest trash can a barfed.

"Mabel what did you do?" Dipper asked.

"All I did was tell we came to talk to you guys about your situation." Mabel said

"Mabel, Pacifica is under a lot of stress she doesn't need you to remind her about our parents." He lectured.

"Geez sorry and way dinner ready of your up to eating." She said

"No thanks I think i'm going to lay down for a bit." She said as she left the room and went to hers and lays on her back she then closes her eyes and began thinking.

" _I know they mean well but I can't deal with that right now it's just too much for me."_ She thought as she drifted to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Pacifica woke to the feeling of warmth she opened her eyes and saw Dipper next to her, her arm draped over his chest she smiled feeling safe in his arms. She then looked at her phone and saw that it was still early so she decided to have some fun with her baby daddy she got out of the bed and went to the door and locked it she then took off her clothes and pulled the blanket off him. She then saw his morning wood poping his crotch area up.

"I've been dying to do this again." She whispered as she pulled his boxers off and climbed on top of him she then took his hardened wood and slid down on it, feeling her pussy stretched after so many mouths she need to get used to it again."

"Ahh~!" She silently moaned, she then began to move her hips up and down her lustful silent moans was she could here as she heard Dipper moan a little his hands then moved to her hips and forced her farther down.

"Oh god~" She moaned as she continued to move her hips she then grabbed her breast and flinched in pain as they were tender, her hands then moved towards his chest and she began to increase speed.

"Oh Dipper, I missed this I miss your dick!" She loudly whispered Dipper then jerked his hips and released his seed in her again, Pacifica was now breathing heavily as she felt his seed overfill her, she shivered as it flowed out of her.

"God I love this feeling." She said

"Me too." Dipper said Pacifica looked down and blushed "You know this counts a rape." Dipper joked

"You didn't stop me." She said added.

"How am I to stop something I enjoyed?" He asked.

"Touche." Pacifica said as she gets off of him and lays next to him, the two then looked at each other and kissed.

"Come on we have our appointment soon." Dipper said

"Right." She said as she started getting dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacksonangelo105: Thank You

The Keeper of Worlds: Yep :-)

The Book of Eli: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'll keep it going as much as I can

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were sitting in a waiting room at the maternity ward at Gravity Falls General, Dipper was reading a book while Pacifica was rubbing her stomach her nervousness was shoing as the other patients were looking at her some were mother giving her looks some were sad others were types of disgust, she over one of them saying she was a slut, she tried her best to ignore them, when they were finally called Pacifica and Dipper were escorted to the back they took her to a room where she was sitting in a chair while Dipper was sitting next to her holding her hand.

"It's going to be okay Pacifica." he said

"Dipper I haven't had a check up in months I don't know what the doctor will say." She said with fear in her voice. Dipper then got up and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine I promise." He said just then a female the doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Mrs. Northwest?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Pacifica answered.

"Nice to meet you I'm Doctor Chiu." She said

"Oh Your Candy's Mother." She said

"Oh you know my Cadence?" She asked

" _(Snicker) Cadence."_ Dipper thought

"Alright I see that that this is your first check-up?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am it is." Pacifica said

"Young Lady! Don't you know how dangerous that is to the baby." She scolded.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just things were happening that made it impossible to get a check up." She said.

"Well you came today so that's okay not if you could lift your shirt so that I can take a look." She said Pacifica sis what she was told and felt the cold gel on her stomach. "Okay i'm now going to use this to probe around for the baby." She said as started to move around, after a minute she found a misshapen blob. "Okay there it is." Dr. Chiu said. Dipper and Pacifica looked at the monitor and saw their soon to be child.

"Oh my god there it is." Pacifica said.

"Yeah it's looking good Pacifica." he said

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Chiu asked the two then looked at each then back at the doctor.

"Yes we would like to know." She said

"Okay." She said she then looked around to reached the genitalia and saw a little bud.

"Looks like it's a boy but we can't be certain." She said

"Well at least we got this done." She said

"Yeah." Dipper said

"Now I would like to schedule another appointment In a month would that be okay?" She asked.

"Sure we could do that." Dipper said

"Great, now Mrs. Northwest, would you like a copy of the ultrasounds?" She asked her

"Sure." She said. Dr. Chiu then printed out the screenshot and gave her a vanilla folder with the picture. Dipper took care off the bill and they were on their way. When he was getting into the car he looked at Pacifica who was focusing on the ultrasounds.

"You keep staring at him you'll burn a hole through it." He joked.

"Sorry, i'm just happy that he's okay." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, so you hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat." She said the then went chinese restaurant Dipper got Pacifica fried rice and himself some honey walnut shrimp.

"I gotta say Pacifica when you told me that you were I got scared, and i'm sorry for hanging up on you a while back I just had to get here as soon a possible you know." He said

"I know and i'm glad you came Dipper and sorry for not telling you sooner." She said.

"It's okay I mean once you move with me to piedmont will get a lot of things sorted out." He said

"Wait, move back with you?" She asked

"Yeah, I mean I still taking classes plus, I want to be able to an eye on you." He said

"Dipper, I love you but I can't leave Gravity Falls it's my home." She said

"Pacifica what else do you have left here your parents abandon you, you haven't taking good care of yourself, I know wendy let you moved in but I get worried, skyping just not enough anymore now that we have a baby on the way." He explained.

"But Dipper…"

"No buts, I'm not leaving you here." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry Dipper but no i'm not leaving and i don't care what you say I can take care of myself, i've been doing it for four months!" She said "And certainly don't need you telling me what to do!" She said getting up and leaving.

"Pacifica wait." Dipper said he then left a tip and left but found that his car was gone.

"Great." He said as he started walking. "This can't get any worse." he said just then he ran into the one person he didn't not want to see ever.

"Oh Mason Pines." Priscilla said

"Hello Mrs. Northwest and it's Dipper." He greathed

"Actually it's Miss. Cream now incase you haven't heard me and Preston got a divorce and cleaned me out." She said.

"Ahh that's too bad." Dipper mockingly said. "Now if you excuse me I need to make-up with my girlfriend that you abandoned." He said

"I abandoned?! She left on her own we tried to get her back and get rid of that thing inside her but she refused and because of her my life has been nothing but a downhill in this hell hole." She said

"Well to bad for you." he said as he was about to walk away Priscilla said "And to think her other boyfriend was the main cause of her pregnancy." Dipper then turned around and looked at her.

"She didn't tell you she got a new boyfriend the day you left be he was just a fling and she was just being a slut!" She said Dipper then walked up to her and slapped her face.

"Pacifica would never cheat on me!" He said

"Really now think you left Pacifica is a needy child of course she would find some poor sap." She said "oh well I guess I better get going have fun with that failed abortion I call a daughter." She said as she walked away leaving Dipper to think."

" _No way Pacifica would cheat on me would she?"_ He thought as he began walking home.


	9. Chapter 9

The Keeper of Worlds : No Mr. Correction (Takes away bat) we use our words

T-Anonymous-A: Don't make Assumptions I like to change it up

dipper pinefall: Well first the chant was from Jerry and second I was planning to do a Maruy fic in the future

The Book of Eli:Yeah but a lot can happen in the past months. I more you shall have.

* * *

Dipper was on the couch thinking about Priscilla and what she had said it's been the only thing on his mind since he got home.

" _I know Pacifica, she wouldn't cheat on me she told me she loved me, but she didn't have to fall in love with, maybe she just pitying me."_ He thought. " _No don't think like that, Pacifica is your true love and i'm here's right?"_ He was in a mental conflict till Wendy came in and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Dip you okay?" She asked in worried tone.

"No I'm not, I'm not okay." He said

"What the matter?" She asked

"It's Pacifica's mother she said that Pacifica cheated on me, but i know she wouldn't do that but i'm starting to have doubts and that's making me feel bad." He said "Wendy I need help." He said

"Dipper, do you believe that Pacifica would cheat on you?" She asked

"No, maybe, I don't know." He said scratching his head.

"Dipper, this is a critical time for Pacifica, she needs you to be by her side when "it" happens." She said

"I know but I'm just confused right now, I know her mom's a bitch but..." he said

"But nothing their is a girl in there that loves you with all of her heart and she can't have a boyfriend having doubts right now." She said as she left the room. Leaving Dipper to think.

"I need some air." He said as he went to the door and left, as he was walking around town he noticed a happy couple holding hands.

" _I want that to be us but.."_ "Dammit why am I thinking like that!" He yelled getting people's attention he then continued walking till he reached the condemn dusk 2 dawn, he hopped the fence and walked in.

"Why did I even come here?" Dipper asked

" _Look likes someone's a little lost?"_ Dipper looked up and saw the store owners ghost Ma and Pa.

"Oh my look at you all grown up and looking really dashing." Ma said

"Thank you Ma'am but I don't deserve to be called that." He said

"Oh is something wrong deary?" She asked

"I might as well tell someone, I got my girlfriend pregnant and I want her to come to California with me but she doesn't want to leave and recently I met up with her mother and she said some things and now I'm starting to have doubts about the baby being mine." He said

"Oh no we can't have that." She said

"I just don't know what to do, it's confusing me." He said

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Pa asked

"We got into a fight earlier today and now she won't talk to me." he said

"Well have you thought of apologizing?" Pa suggested.

"How she locked herself in her room and won't talk to me." He said

"Well don't give sonny boy, I know girls can be stubborn but you just have to be patient." Pa said.

"That's right girls and be fragile creatures, you have to realize that especially when she's pregnant." Ma said

"Your right, I should be there for her i don't care if the baby isn't mine, she needs me and I need her." Dipper exclaimed

"Then what are you doing here, go tell her that." Pa said

"Thanks you for the advice." Dipper said running out.

"That boy is going to make a great father." ma said

"Yeah as long as he doesn't do that funny dance." Pa said just then the lights flickered and they disappeared. Dipper was now running towards Wendy's house when he got there he opened the door and found Pacific on the couch she saw Dipper and got up, but he then grabs her wrist.

"Pacifica wait, I'm sorry." he said "I should have taken your feelings into account, it's your choice if you want to move back with me." He said Pacifica refused to look at him.

"Pacifica please I can't bare to lose you." He said.

"Do you mean it?" She said breaking her silence.

"Yes and I'm jerk for making you mad." he said

"And" She said . Dipper then wrapped his arms around her and she placed them on his chest.

"And I love you Pacifica." he said

"I love you too Mason Pines." She said the two then kissed for a second "Dipper?" She asked

"Yeah." He replied

"I overheard your conversation with Wendy, and I'm appalled that you would think that I would cheat on you." She said.

"Well what do you expect your beautiful, smart and could have any guy you want." He said.

"But I don't want any guy I want you, Dumb-Dumb, what made you think like that?" She asked.

"Your mother." Dipper said.

"Of course, why can't she just leave me alone?!" She said

"I'm sorry for believing her." he said.

"It's okay Dipper." She said the two then hugged in forgiveness till Pacifica felt a kick.

"Oh the baby's kicking again." She said as she sat down and lifted her shirt, Dipper then joined her and placed a hand on her stomach after about a minute he felt it kick.

"Strong little guy." Dipper said

"Or Girl." She added. The two then chuckled as they continued taking turns feeling the baby kick.

* * *

 **Hope you in enjoy; the next few chapters will have everyone figuring out that Pacifica is pregnant starting with Mr. and Mrs. Pines.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Book of Eli

Thank you

Questionmark

What~ no no no… well maybe

Percebeth4Lyfe69

Thank you

Jacksonangelo105

Thanks I hope you enjoy what I have next

The Keeper of Worlds

Hey what are you going do he needed someone to talk to. His parents are the easy part, it's mabel he should watch out for. Nah it was justified but you need to be careful and think before you do act (pats you on the back).

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were driving down the road, Pacifica was sleeping in the passenger side in one of Dipper's sweatshirt to keep her warm and hide her baby bump while Dipper drove to California, his focus was on the road, but thoughts kept floating in his mind, what will his parents think, How will they react? Dipper knew risk but has decided to see what happens.

 _Hours Later_

Dipper pulled up to his parent's house, he could see Mabel's pink valvo ,with glitter all over it, he parked behind it and took a deep breath. He looked over at Pacifica and shook her awake.

"Pacifica were here." He said Pacifica's eyes fluttered opened she wiped her eye and looked at Dipper, which caused his Otaku side to come a bit and blushed.

"Okay, just give me five more minutes." She said as she went back to sleep.

"Come on Pacifica, we need to talk to my parents." He said

"Ugh fine." She said getting out of the car, she looks at herself in the mirror and straightens her short hair.

"Do you think I shouldn't have cut it?" She asked

"What? No, you look beautiful no matter what you look like." he said which made her blush a bit.

"Thank you, Dipper." She said Dipper then lean over and smiled like an idiot thinking.

"This is my girlfriend she is so moe!" The two then walked up to the door but Dipper began hesitating his head started ache as his palms were getting sweaty, Pacifica took his hand and smiled at him, that gave him the courage to pull out his key and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm home?" Dipper called out.

"Hey, Dipstick." The look up to see Mabel in a large shirt the was falling off her right shoulder. She then noticed Pacifica.

"Dipper are you cheating on Pacifica?" She asked.

"What no this is Pacifica." He said Mabel then slid down the rails and got a closer look.

"Oh my god it is her, Pacifica you cut your hair, look like those timid anime girls Dipper keeps ogling." She said

"MABEL!" He said which caused him to blush and Pacifica to chuckle.

"Look where's mom and dad I.. we need to talk to them." He said

"Oh they stepped out to pick up dinner, so it's just me here." She said

"He well at least gives me enough time to think about what to say to them." He said

"What do you want to tell them." She asked

"Uh let's wait until mom and dad come back." He said as they walked passed Mabel and up the stairs to his room.

Dipper's Room

Pacifica was laying down getting rest while Dipper was on his computer looking through his emails most were from Wendy about what Pacifica needed and others were from Sasha trying to mend their "friendship" that's when Mabel walked in and wrapped her arms around Dipper. He didn't mind when she did this but he did mind how her chin digs in his head and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra most of the time.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked

"Sifting through emails." He said

"That's nice is Sasha still trying?" She asked

"Yeah, but she needed to know that I'm not interested in her." He said

"So how's Pacifica doing she seems sleepy, did you two get busy in the car?" She teased.

"Ha Ha very funny, for your information, she been working hard lately since her disownment and her parents divorced." He said

"Yeah I heard about that from Candy to bad for Pacifica." She said.

"It's fine, she better off without them." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, so when's the due date?" She asked which caused him to choke on his drink. "Dipper you didn't think, that I wouldn't notice a pregnant girl, you can't hide anything from me." Mabel said

"Please don't tell mom and dad, me and Pacifica were going too at Thanksgiving." He said.

"I won't say a word, but I know how you can use this to get rid of Sasha." Mabel said

"What why?" Dipper asked

"Think about it if you and Pacifica stage a little show, she'll think that your nothing but a deadbeat and will leave you alone." Mabel said

"Mabel what's makes you think that'll work?" He asked

"It works on Real Housewives Of Texas." Mabel said.

"Maybe you know that's staged right?" He asked his sister.

"Which is why it'll work." She said walking out of the room, giving Dipper to think.

Hours Later

Dipper was sitting at the school fountain, thanks to thanksgiving break the courtyard was clear of any student, that's when Sasha, who was wearing a brown coat, black tights and wool skirt with matching boots, walked up to him.

"H-Hey Mason I'm glad you responded to my emails." She said.

"Yeah, listen um I realized my mistake and want to be with you." He said

"R-Really! You mean it?" She asked

"Yes, I do." He said she then wrapped her arms around and hugged him.

"Oh, Mason I'm so happy that you left that tramp for someone that's your equal." She said she then closed her eyes and puckered her lips to kiss him that when…

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" The two looked over and saw Pacifica walking up to them.

"(Gasp) Pacifica, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said."What are you doing with this train wreck." She said

"Uh for your information he's my new boyfriend." She said grabbing his arm.

"Really main or side bitch?" Pacifica asked.

"The main bitch isn't that right Mason." She said

"Actually you're a side bitch." He said

"W-W-What?" Sasha said

"You think I'm going to make a rich girl a side, she's my main." He said as he kissed her.

Sasha then walked up to him and slapped him.

"Mason Pines, don't ever talk to me ever again, you sleaze." She said she then spat in his face and walked off in a huff.

"Oh Dipper are you okay?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, but I didn't think that I would get spit on but it worked , she'll leave me alone now." He said as the two made their way home

 _Days Later: Thanksgiving_

Dipper, who was wearing a dressed shirt and black pants was sitting with Pacifica, who was wearing a headband with a rose on the side and wearing a floral dress the did her stomach, were in his room, both nervous and scared.

"It's going to be fine Dipper, will still be together even if your parents don't approve." She said.

"I know but, I want them in the baby life it should know it's grandparents well at least one of them." He said

"Kids Dinner!" They heard.

"Okay let's do this." Dipper said the two then walked out and noticed Mabel wearing a pink dress with a black belt around her waist, with her hair in a bun and wearing a black headband, she then took Pacifica hand and escorted her with Dipper. At that moment she knew that she had people caring about her in Dipper's family even if it isn't their parents.

"Ah, Pacifica, good to see you." Mr. Pines said

"It's good to see you too sir, sorry I've been tired lately." She said

"Oh, I guess Mason been keeping you up, huh." He joked.

"DAD!" Dipper said

"Honey, don't tease Mason, you were just like back in your hey day, Cap'n Blow." She said as she smacks his butt." the teens then gagged as they heard that and they sat down on the table that was full of various and delicious items that made Pacifica drool. Mrs' Pines then brings out a giant pot that revealed a turkey.

"Okay, kids join hands and let's give thanks." Mrs. Pines said everyone grabbed each other's hands, bowed their heads.

"Let us give thanks to our family for this meal and let's also give thanks, to Pacifica for falling for Mason, cause god knows he wouldn't act on it." Everyone then chuckled at that statement except Dipper. "And let's also give thanks to the bundle of joy Pacifica is carrying. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said till Dipper and Pacifica processed what they said.

"Wait Mom dad you knew?" He asked

"Of course we did, what you didn't think you could hide anything from me." Mrs. Pines said as Mabel gave him an "I told you" look.

"Mom, Dad I can explain." He said

"Don't Dipper, we understand and we know that you're doing the right thing." Mr. Pines said as he grabbed his electric knife and started carving the turkey.

"So Pacifica white or dark meat." Mr. Pines asked

Hours Later

Dipper and Mr. Pines were doing the dishes while the girls were going through photo books.

"So Dipper, what are you plans, since your having a kid." He asked

"That's kinda a problem, i tried to convince Pacifica to move down here with me but she wants to be in Gravity Falls." He said

"Well have you thought about moving down there, you can stay with your great uncle's till you get a place on your own.

"I know but. "

"Dipper it's okay, a family will always be there for you no matter what." He said.

"Thanks, Dad." He said

"Anytime, son." He said just then they heard laughter they entered the living room and saw Pacifica laughing at baby Dipper in a lamb costume.

"Mom!"

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

The Keeper of Worlds: Where do you keep getting this stuff! (Points to large surplus).

The Book of Eli: Thank you. Always

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you, my dude

Nickstar777: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it, Oh I know but that would be spoilers, wouldn't it?

SuperSonicBros123:Who said I was done with Sasha? And thanks

* * *

Last time Dipper and Pacifica spent thanksgiving with Dipper's parents to which they found out about her condition and were more accepting than Pacifica's Parents right now, Dipper and Pacifica were driving back to Gravity Falls to get ready for what's next.

As Dipper pulled up to Wendy's house they found a black car parked outside with nervous looks plastered on their faces the two proceed inside and found Wendy talking Priscilla Cream, Pacifica's mother

"Pacifica! It's so good to see you again." She said as she hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Ugh what are you wearing, well it doesn't matter now that we're rich again." She said

"Wait what?" She said

"Your deadbeat father kicked the bucket and left you with a large fortune and now we can live in upper class again." She said

"We?" She said

"That's right, er can be a family again, of course, I will need a bank account for my half of the fortune." She said. Pacifica couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh and will still need to get rid of that child growing inside, but past the point for an abortion so will just give it up for adoption." She said Pacifica then got away from her.

"What the hell are you saying you think after all that you've done and said, you honestly believe I want you in my life again?" She said

"Okay so some things were said, but that's in the past let's focus on the future, like a shopping spree!" She said.

"Get out!" She said

"Excuse me?" Priscilla said

"I said GET OUT!" She yelled

"Pacifica I am your mother, you need me…" She said

"No you need me since I have all the money and you are not my mother, a mother is supposed to take care and love me not try to send me to a clinic to get rid of a new life." She said

"Pacifica Elise! You will obey me and do what I say or else!" She said

"Or else what in case you forgot you abandon me, I don't need you anymore, so wasted a trip her for nothing now leave!" She said pointing at the door.

"Please Pacifica, don't do this to me, you don't know what I have to do to sustain myself, please just leave a few grand for me please!" She begged Pacifica was appalled by what she had become.

"Wendy please get her out of here, she's pathetic." Pacifica said as Wendy picked her up and tossed her in the mud and slam the door shut.

"You bastard child, you think you just toss me out, well you have another thing coming I knew I should have gotten rid of you and tried again for a son!" She yelled as she got into her car and left. As she did Pacifica retreated back to her room, filled with anger and sadness.

"Pacifica forget about her, she not worth it." He said

"I know but, it (sniffs) it still hurts Dipper, I want a mom to love me, but I don't have that anymore, my dad died, my mother only wanted me for the money, it just hurts." She said as she hid in his chest, Dipper then wrapped his arms around her and pats her head.

"It'll be okay, Pacifica I promise." Dipper said as she lets her tears fall down her cheeks.

 _A month later_

Pacifica was now in her fifth month and was getting ready for the move out of Wendy's house, Pacifica looked at her empty room that she borrowed for the months she had stayed her.

"So you're finally leaving?" She turned around to see Wendy, in her diner uniform.

"Yeah, thanks for putting up with me for the last few months." She said

"Eh don't mention it, in fact, i'll be glad to be rid of you." She jokingly said.

"Well, at least I'm moving out." She said the two girls then laughed a little and hugged as they parted Wendy got a good look at her.

"Look at you, you have a cute face, a cute boyfriend and have a bundle on the way." She said

"I know." She said.

"I can't wait for the meet my goddaughter or son." she said

"What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked

"Oh come on you didn't expect to live her rent free did you plus I asked Dipper and he said yes." She said

"Okay Wendy." she said as they heard a car hooking. "You better get going." She said as they hugged one last time, as they left Wendy watched them drive off.

Hillside Apartments.

Dipper and Pacifica pulled up to a nice apartment complex with fair parking and just enough space to start a small family. Dipper and Pacifica were sitting in front of a heat fan wrapped in a blanket.

"Well, this a start." Dipper said as Pacifica got closer.

"Yeah, but with waitressing money, we could get some furniture." She said.

"Why not use your family's money?" He asked

"We don't need that money, I would rather give to my m… I mean Priscella then use it." She said, Dipper then took her hand in his.

"Pacifica, I know you don't want to but we have to think of the baby." He said

"We can get what we need ourselves." She said

"And what about you? You're on maternity leave, you can't work." Dipper said

"I know I just don't want to rely on him." She said.

"Pacifica, I know what he did was horrible, I know that he deserved to die, but we need all the help we can get please." He said Pacifica then looked away.

"We'll only use the money for the baby and everything else will work for it, Okay." Dipper said.

"Okay, Dipper." She said the two then shared a loving kiss as Pacifica felt a kick in her stomach.

"Dipper, the little one's kicking." She said placing a hand on her stomach. Dipper then got a good look at her and how beautiful she looked from the glow of heat lamp, Dipper grabbed her cheeks and brought her in for a kiss to which she fell into she wrapped her arms around his neck and the laid down on their sides, Dipper then began to kiss down her chin and to her neck and started sucking on it, making her moan.

"Oh, Mason." She moaned as she his hands wandered up her shirt and cupped her breast as he did she hiss in pain.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, just a little tender right now." She said.

"Okay, I'll try something else then." He said as his hands moved to her thighs and softly rubbed his hand on them, it then made it's way to firm ass and gave it a squeeze.

"(gasp) Fresh." She jokingly said as he continued massaging it, as her hand began to reach down his pants and grabbed his hard dick.

"It's been awhile, little dipper." She joked she then went under the blanket to see it she then stuck out her tongue and tap him on it.

"Still taste good." She said as she took it in her mouth and slowly moved her head up and down slowly wrapping her arm around his waist as she did.

"Pacifica, I swear you get better every time," He said as he felt the wet tongue drag all over his dick.

"Dipper I need it now." She said as she got up and laid on her back she then opened her legs and pulled off her panties revealing her wet womanhood, Dipper then crawled over grasped her legs and started licking her sweet nectar. Pacifica hands then massaged his scalped as she felt his rough tongue taste every part of her wet womanhood.

"Oh god Dipper that feels so good." she said as she wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer. He then broke free of her hold and stood over her, looking her straight in the eyes, her face then made a face of pleasure as she felt his dick enter her, he goes slow, agonizingly slow making her tense up.

"Dipper, please don't tease me, fuck me like a slut." She said

"Alrighty then." He said as he pulled way back leaving just the tip in her and forced himself down in her hard making her gasp, Dipper repeated that process for a few minutes as his he looks at Pacifica, glinting with sweat Dipper then bends over and kisses her.

"Pacifica I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"Give it to me Dipper, I want it in me." She said Dipper then pulled out, confusing Pacifica.

"Sorry but that on was full, so I'm going to use this hole." He said as she grabbed Pacifica hair and shoved his dick in her mouth and proceed to fuck it, Pacifica's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was gagging on his dick.

"Here it comes!" He yelled as his semen shot itself down her throat forcing her to swallow it all. Dipper then fell back on his ass and panted while Pacifica was in pure bliss.

"Ready for a second round?" He said as Pacifica looked at him with sultry smile

Later

Dipper pulled the blanket over his sleeping lover as he did he stared out the window and saw that it was snow flurries falling. It was so peaceful for him he was with the woman he loved, with a child on the way, but in another apartment across from there's a woman with a hidden telescope watched Dipper and Pacifica while pleasing herself.

 _"My precious Dipper, I swear you will be mine one way or another."_


	12. Chapter 12

The Keeper of Worlds: (sweatdrop) I don't know what to say man and you should be worried about the Spy.

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you again.

SuperSonicBros123: It is someone you know.

The Book of Eli: He can't help it he a magnet to them.

Nickstar777: Yeah I'll reveal that chapter soon.

* * *

Dipper was walking through the mall doing some window shopping when he spotted the perfect gift for his pregnant girlfriend, but the price was beyond his pay and he still didn't have a job.

"Great now what, the perfect gift and I can't afford it." Dipper said as he continued walking through the mall till he saw a help wanted sign and began to ponder. He walked inside the seemingly empty store with only a few people inside, he walked up to the register.

"Hi welcome Mall Uber,I'm Rachel how can I help you?" The cashier asked

"Well, I saw that you're looking for help?" He asked

"Great welcome aboard." She said.

"Don't I need to sign some stuff first?" Dipper asked

"Oh right." She then handed him an application he then filled it out and handed it back.

"Yeah this doesn't really matter, all I need to know is that have you driven a golf cart before?" She asked

"I have some experience." He said

"Great all you need to do is drive a cart around the mall for people." She said as she handed him a set of keys, the karts out back, Dipper then found a kart with the Uber logo on it as he got on and started driving around he picked a few people at a time taking them to Point A to Point B for a couple of hours when he decided to take a break he got a phone call from an unknown caller

"Hello?" He asked

"Dipper, it's Wendy, I keep getting letters for Pacifica mailed to me could you come over later get them?" She asked

"I can't am working right now, but nothing stopping you from doing it plus I need someone to check up on Pacifica." He said

"Sure man." She said

"Thanks, Wendy." He said before they hung up and Dipper got back to work.

 _ **A few hours later**_

As the Mall was closing up Dipper parked the cart and was about to leave till he felt that he was being watched he then felt a hand and saw Rachel.

"Good job today Mason." She said before leaving, Dipper then locked up and walked out the mall as he did he saw a car in the front as he got closer the car turned off and out of it came Priscilla came out.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Dipper asked

"I just want to talk." She said Dipper then raised his eyebrow as he got into the Priscilla began driving to a nearby coffee shop.

"So what is you want to talk to me about." Dipper asked sipping his coffee.

"Look young Pines, Pacifica is a young woman about to have a baby but I don't think that she is ready for that kind of torture plus with all the money she refuses to share with her own mother who tried to raise her to be a proper woman, with a much better husband and academically successful kids."

"Is there a point to this?" Dipper asked

"Fine, I'll cut this short, break up with Pacifica so that I can raise her to be proper again." She said.

"Okay here is what I'm hearing, you want you "puppet" back so that you can spend all of her money on your selfish ass." He said. "Look Pacifica is happy it's not my fault she turned against you, you had your chance to be a mother but your looks are more important than your daughter, now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to get back to." He said as he got up and left leaving her angry.

As Dipper made his way home he saw that his apartment had a faint glow as he went in he opened the door and found Wendy and Pacifica naked in an inflatable pool, Dipper then closed and stood there for a few minutes till Pacifica opened the door wearing a white robe.

"Hey, Dipper sorry for that Wendy wanted to try a relaxing technique.

"And it involves you two being naked?" He asked

"Well, I didn't want to put on my swimsuit." She said blushing. "Anyway, where were you I haven seen you in hours." She said

"Oh… uh… well, I was finding a job." He said

"And did you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did so now we won't have to rely on that money anymore." He said

"That's good, cause I don't think Lazy Susan would let me work the way I am now." She said.

"Oh yeah did Wendy give you your mail?" He asked

"She did, and well I think it be best if you read it, Wendy and I need to get dressed." She said the two girls then went to the bedroom as Dipper began reading over the letters which were from her mother begging her for money, as he read through pathetic after pathetically pleads.

 ** _Hours later_**

Dipper and Pacifica were cuddling on the couch watching Christmas specials when he noticed Pacifica had drifted to sleep he kissed her temple and gently lays her down on the couch. She then turned her back to him Dipper then turned off the light leaving only their small Christmas tree to illuminate the room he then walked into the bedroom and turned on the light and found someone on his bed he pulled the cover off and found Mabel in her underwear.

"Oh yeah, she's visiting." He then went into the kitchen and got started on Dinner.

 _ **Days Later: Christmas Eve**_

Dipper was at the mall doing his uber-ing job around the mall as it was time to close up for the night he noticed that someone was watching him he but he ignored it as some weirdo. As he made his way home he found Pacifica on the couch rubbing her belly.

"It's still there Paz." He said

"I know I just like doing it." She said with a blush making Dipper smile he then sits down next to her and turned her head so that both hands are covering her cheeks she then saw his serious expression, he then touched his forehead with hers.

"Your always weird pines." Pacifica said. Dipper then giggled and kissed her forehead.

"Only when your around." He said just then they heard a camera snap they looked up and saw Mabel wearing a sexy Santa costume.

"That'll make a great Christmas card." She said

"Mabel what are you wearing?" Dipper asked.

"I'm going to a Christmas party with Candy and Grenda, don't wait up." She said as she grabbed her coat and left leaving the two alone.

11:50 PM

Dipper was in his bed as he stretched his arm and felt an empty space he got up and found Pacifica sitting on the couch.

"Pacifica what are you doing?" He asked as he sat down.

"When I was little before I met you, I would always come down foyer and wait for Santa to come down and bring me presents but I'd always pass out with a new present in my hand." She said. Dipper then wrapped her arm around her and brought her close to his chest.

"Pacifica you know how Santa works why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you up when he gets here." He said.

"Hey, Dipper?" She asked

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you think we can do this?" She asked

"Do what?" She asked.

"Being parents, I mean are we capable of raising a baby?" She asked

"Don't worry Pacifica we're quick learners, I'm sure we could figure it out." He said. "Pacifica?' Dipper then looked down and saw her asleep, Dipper then chuckled and pulled out a velvet box he opened it and pulled out an emerald ring, he then slid it on her ring finger and kissed it. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight

"Merry Christmas, Pacifica." Dipper said as he drifted to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone


	13. Chapter 13

Nickstar777: Thank you so much

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

The Book of Eli: Thanks

Bewarb: Thanks, man and/or girl

Guest: True True.

* * *

After their first shared Christmas together, Dipper slips Pacifica a promise ring.

Dipper was walking around town looking at his phone as he was walking around trying to kill time as Wendy took Pacifica to her monthly check-up it's now January only a few months till their baby arrives and Dipper has a lot of planning to do, just then he ran into someone.

"Dipper Pines." Dipper looked up and saw Pacifica's mother.

"What do you want." Dipper asked in anger.

"Look i want to talk to you about Pacifica." She said Dipper looked at her with a curious stare. The two then went to a cafe, Dipper ordered a black coffee and while she had a latte.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Look Pines, I still and won't accept you as Pacifica's... lover but it's too late to change all that." She said

"Is there a point to this?" He asked

"I want to be apart of the baby's life." She said bluntly, shocking Dipper. "I know I haven't been a mom to Pacifica, hell I tried to used my own daughter to get money, but she reminds me of me when I was her age. Getting knocked up at such a young age, I didn't grow up at all. I was just so deadset on having Pacifica as the perfect child that I neglected my motherly duties and turned into a overbearing woman that cared about her looks, when I should have been doing was making sure that Pacifica didn't make the same mistakes I did." She said Dipper could hear the sincerity in her voice, she looks at him and gave a smile. "Sorry I was droning on." She said. Dipper was about to say something when his phone went off he saw that it was a text from Wendy it was a selfie of Pacifica with a peace sign with a text that said "everything is okay." it said. Dipper then stared at the picture and back at Priscilla and sighed.

"I'll give you a chance one chance, but if you do something that hurts Pacifica in anyway I'll be sure that you regret it." He said as he got up and left Priscilla then smiled.

"He so much like you, I still remember when you said those words to my parents, Preston." She said to herself as she walked out of the shop.

Meanwhile

Dipper returned home to find Pacifica trying to do yoga.

"Oh hey Dipper." She said as she got up and waddled over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Paz, how's the little me?" He asked.

"Well it's fine, just a few more months till we met." Pacifica said as she hugged her stomach.

"She looks so happy, I don't want to ruin that, I'll wait to tell her." He said.

Meanwhile

Priscilla was walking into her apartment when the lights turned on and she saw a mysterious man with blonde-hair wearing a suit was sitting in her living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"What I can't check in every now and again?" The man asked as he got up and walked over to her he then grabbed a lock of her hair and let it flowed out of his hand.

"You know getting involved will only led to disaster." He said

"I don't care, I just want to be there for her, actually be a mother." She said.

"After all the crap, you did to her, begging her for money, try to get her to have an abortion for what because you can't face you first mistake." He said Priscilla then slapped him. "Oh touched a nerve their.

"Shut up, Pacifica wasn't a mistake unlike you." She said

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend after all she is my child." He said.

"I know what you are trying to do, please just leave her alone she been through to much, she doesn't need this now." She pleaded.

"Okay when will you tell her then, when will you tell her that Preston was sterile and you had a one night fling with a old ex." He said "When are you going to tell her that the man she knew her entire life wasn't her real father." He said. She then stood their in silence, the man then walked passed her and whispered something in her ear. "Either you tell her or I do." He said before leaving her to ther thoughts.

Later that night

Dipper was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Pacifica yelled as she went to the door and found her mother wearing a blue dress.

"What the hell do you want now." She said

"Ahh you came come in dinner's almost ready." Dipper said confusing Pacifica. Dipper then took her to the other room and explained the situation.

"Why would you give her the time of day! Why did you say she can be in the baby's life." She said

"Pacifica you have to give people second chances." Dipper said

"I refused Dipper no one form that family deserves a second chance." She said

"What about you?" He asked confusing her. "I gave you a second chance after all you did trick me, into capturing a 150 year old ghost." He said

"How long are you going to make me relive that?" She asked

"And Mabel gave you a second chance, but then again she gives everyone second chances." He said he then walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Pacifica we want this baby to have a good life right?"

"Yes." She said

"Then isn't it fair that it knows his grandparents?" He asked

"Yes but…" Dipper then placed a finger on her lips.

"It'll be fine, if she tries anything she is out of our lives for good, I promise." He said.

"Fine, I give it a shot." She said Dipper then kissed her cheek and went back to the kitchen.

At the dinner table.

Dipper, Pacifica and Priscilla sat in a chilling silence Priscilla tried to say something but she backed out of it and continued eating, Dipper then broke the ice.

"So Priscilla, what are you doing now a days?' He asked

"Oh well i'm selling cosmetics now a days, gotta keep those lights on." She said a nervous laugh.

"Hmm I guess you can do something useful." Pacifica said making Priscilla look down in sadness, Dipper then tapped her leg and got a distasteful look from her.

"I'm sorry." Pacifica said

"No it's fine, I don't deserve your apologies not for all the things I did to you." She said

"Hey um why don't we move to the living room for some desert, huh." Dipper said trying to lighten the mood. He three then moved to the living room with a small bowls of ice cream, Dipper sat on the floor while the two northwest girls sat on the couch. Pacifica then gasp and held her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah the baby is just kicking that's all." She said, Dipper then placed his face on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"It must love ice cream." He said he then looked at Priscilla who was discouraged Dipper looked at Pacifica and she shighed.

"Hey mom, do you want to feel?" She asked her Priscilla then lit up and gently placed a hand on her stomach and fet the kick. She smiled as she fet it.

As the hours passed it was time for Priscilla to leave.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening." She said

"Well thanks for coming I guess." Pacifica said as Dipper nudged her with his elbow. "Would you like to do it again sometime." She added.

"I'd love too." She said she then hugged her daughter and she hugged back. After a minute the two let go and her mother was on her way.

"See was that so bad?" He asked

"I guess not." She said she then smiled and looked at him"You know good girls get rewarded with some kind of prize." She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um you know it's been kind of a long day and…" He then felt Pacifica's hands enter his pants.

"You do know i'm not giving you a choice." She said as she pulled him into the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Nickstar777: It okay sometimes people can be redeemed

Crazymancody895: He didn't kill him or did he?

The Book of Eli: That's why her mother is doing her best to keep it to herself

Jak Fortune: You insult me sir I always complete my stories but thank you for liking it. And like you asked I used your name and not guest.

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you.

* * *

Pacifica managed to reconcile with her mother but what secrets could she be hiding.

It was mid afternoon Pacifica was laying down on her couch sleeping while Dipper sat on the floor reading a book next to her when he felt her shift. He looked back and saw the soft features on her face, he smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek which made her smile ne then noticed the time.

"Better get Dinner started." He said just then he heard his phone ringing he went outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dipper it Priscilla."

"Oh hey, what's up?" He asked

"I'm just checking in to see how my baby girl was doing." She asked

"Oh Pacifica is doing fine she just started her seventh month yesterday and now started her maternity leave.

"That's good sweetie." She said. "Dipper I need to see you again, it's about Pacifica." She said with worry in her voice.

"Sure Priscilla." Dipper said

 _The Next Day_

Dipper was sitting in the same cafe that he first met up with Priscilla as he was waiting he saw a man seated in front of him.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked

"Wow, so this is the guy that knocked up Pacifica." He said

"How did you know that and how do you know about Pacifica!"

"I think I can explain." Dipper looked up and saw Priscilla with a guilty look.

"Oh don't bother Priscilla, he won't get the truth from you, plus I want him to hear my side of it." The man interrupted

"Priscilla, what's going on?" Dipper asked

"(Sigh) Dipper this is Reginald Norwood, and he's… Pacifica illegitimate father." She said

"Wait he's her what now?!" Dipper said

"It happened before Pacifica was born…

 _Flashback Priscilla's P.O.V_

I fresh out of college and my life was just starting as a twenty-two-year-old, and the first thing on my mind was the local bar where I would get something to drink until I met Reginald we talked for a bit, and I made a horrible mistake.

"So my apartment not that far from here, should we continue our "discussion" from there?" She asked

"Sure I don't see why not." He said to me as soon as we got to my place he…

 _"Ravage you?" Reginald stated_

"I was going to say take advantage." She said. Anyway, the next morning came, and I found that Reginald was gone of course I paid him no mind. After all it was a one time thing, when I got up to go to work I was greeted by an attractive man, Preston Northwest, he was sweet and kind back then I thought it would be fun to know him so I asked him out, and with my luck he said "Yes" so we went out on a few dates until one day I got morning sickness.

"Oh no no no no!" I said as I went to mirror cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test and to my dismay I was pregnant. It took me months to tell him, but I managed to do so.

 _Northwest Manor_

I pulled up to the large Manor to talk to Preston, not only to say to him that i'm pregnant, but he had something to say me as well. As his servants directed me to his prize room were a bunch of animal heads were stuffed and mounted. I then noticed Preston in a chair by the fireplace I walked up to him, and he stood up.

"Priscilla it's wonderful to see you again." He said

"Yeah you too, Preston." I stated with a nervous smile. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked

"Oh yes, well during the time we have spent together, I have discovered that I don't want a girlfriend anymore." He said, at that point, I thought he would want to break up with me but what he said next shocked me.

"Instead I want a wife." He said as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Priscilla, will you do me the honor and becoming Mrs. Northwest?" He asked me I wanted to say yes, but I had to tell him.

"Preston… I need to tell you something first." She said Preston went from happy to sad.

"I want to marry you I really do but to tell you the truth, a few weeks ago I had a one-night stand with a person and I'm pregnant with his child." I said as tears started to come down my cheeks while looking down in shame. "I have no right to marry you I'm sorry." I said and what he said next shocked me till this day.

"I don't care." I looked at him with confusion. "My dear I love you no matter what, and I want to be with you, you make me happy." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and then wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder."

 _Flashback end_

"So after that, he's been readying himself for Pacifica's birth when she did come, Preston started to change he kept seeing Pacifica more and more like this bastard." She pointed at Reginald. "He was not the man I loved anymore it wasn't soon that I started to join him, I've treated Pacifica horribly over the years and…" Dipper then raised his hand.

"You can stop now, I understand, Preston just didn't like the constant reminder of his first love soiled by another man." Dipper said he then looked at Reginald. "So what's your story?"

"Well Mr. Pines just like this failure of a mother said it was was a one-night stand, but what she didn't tell you was that she called me to tell me about it.

"And I can probably guess that you said she wasn't yours?" Dipper asked

"Right on the nose." He said

"So why come back now?" Dipper asked

"It's pretty evident why, I came for Pacifica." He said

"Excuse me?" Dipper asked

"I learned that she has inherited a fortune and I wanted to make good use of that." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me!" Dipper said

"Oh come on isn't that why you knocked her up to get access to that fortune?" He asked

"No that was an accident I want to be with Pacifica because I love her." Dipper stated.

"Yeah right." Reginald laughed. Dipper then got up and pulled Reginald by his collar.

"Look here you bastard, you even come near Pacifica or her mother, I'll make sure that you'll never want to set foot in this town ever again." Dipper said

"It's not up to you Pines, it's up to Pacifica really, think about it she has had a horrible step-father if she learned that her real father wants to be back in her life then she'll want to know me." He said

"Stay away from Pacifica you go that you bastard." Dipper said as he let's go and walks away and leaves the cafe.

"Man talk about rude." He said

"He wasn't rude he was protective." She said as she left the man

Dipper's Apartment.

Dipper was walking to his front door when he noticed the door was wide open he rushed inside and found that everything was fine he then pulled out his phone several voicemails. He played one and what he heard shocked his very core.

 _"Dipper it's Mabel, Pacifica has gone into labor!"_


	15. Chapter 15

The Book of Eli: That's if he gets a hold of her. Yep and let's hope not too hard

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Nickstar777: Yep

Crazymancody895: Ever heard of Premature birth?

* * *

Dipper was rushing towards the hospital with only one thing on his mind, finding Pacifica. He reached the front desk and asked where Pacifica she then told him the maternity ward, as he rushed up the stairs and found Mabel in the waiting room.

"Where is she!" He said Mabel then pointed left, and he ran towards that direction, he then looked for Pacifica until he heard her screams he then found her with Wendy in agonizing pain.

"Pacifica I'm here!" He said

"Dipper! It hurts, it hurts so much!" She said

"I know, just tough it out!" He told her as she nods her head Dipper then took her hand and squeezed it. Just then the doctor came in with a nurse.

"Okay, Pacifica you ready." The doctor asked. She nods her head, and she gives a great big push, she screamed while she gripped Dipper's hand harder. She looks at Dipper with tears in her eyes.

"It hurts I feel like I'm going to pass out." She said as Dipper cupped her and with both of his, while Wendy did the same with the other hand.

"You got this Pacifica, were right here for you!" He said Pacifica screamed as she pushed her baby out after about two hours the product of Dipper and Pacifica's love was born a small little boy.

 _Later_

Pacifica was resting in her bed while Dipper sat next to her he looked behind him and saw their child hooked up to many machines.

"I'm glad your sleep Pacifica I don't want you to see this." He said just then he heard a knock on the door, he went to answer it and found Priscilla. He opened it and let her in she then went over to Pacifica and nearly cried.

"My poor baby." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, the little one isn't doing too great either," Dipper said as he pointed to his son in that glass box, Priscilla was now leaking tears.

"My poor grandbaby." She said as she placed a hand on the glass. Dipper then sat back next to Pacifica and held her hand.

 _A few Days Later_

Dipper was sitting in his apartment trying to relax but he couldn't the thought of his phone ringing was keeping him on edge.

"Damn it why did it turn out this way!" He said just then he heard a knock on the door, he got up and went to answer it he was then sprayed with some strange mist and fainted. Dipper then awoke to find himself tied and blindfolded.

"What happened?" He asked

"Oh, nothing, my little Dipper, just my kind of fun." A familiar voice said.

"Sasha?" Dipper asked

"No, I'm yours." She said, Dipper then felt her lips on his and her sitting down on his lap

"Sasha stop what are you doing!" He said

"Taking what should be mine!" She said as she puts a ball gag in his mouth. "Don't worry Dipper were going to have lots of fun." She whispered in her ear as she pulled off his pants and grabbed his penis.

"Now this won't do." She said she took the ball gag off and drank some water and forced it down his throat. His dick then stiffens, and she smiled she lifted her hips and slid her pussy down his shaft and started moving up and down.

"Oh God Dipper, you feel fantastic." She said as she raped him.

"Sasha, please let me go!" He said

"No I was the one that grew up with, I'm the one who is your intellectual equal, you belong to me not that blonde bitch and that bitch's baby." She said

"Sasha, that's my baby!" Dipper said struggling to get free.

"We'll make a better baby, an average baby not that dying thing in the hospital!" She said Dipper then gritted his teeth as he felt himself reach his limit and shot his cum in her.

"(Moan) Oh god Dipper, our baby will be beautiful." She said as she kissed him. As she did, she felt something hit her head knocking her out.

"Who's there!" He asked

 _"Dipper sweetie are you okay?"_

"Priscila! Could you help me out here?" He asked she then removed the blindfold "Oh thank God." He said

"Dipper, what happened?" She asked handing him a towel.

"This is Sasha, she fell in love with me but Pacifica and I told her about our relationship, I thought she gave up on me." Dipper said.

"It's okay, Dipper she won't hurt you anymore, just get dressed, Pacifica wants to see you." She said. Dipper then looked at Sasha and frowned at her.

"I'll take care of her, just go to your family." She said as Dipper left to put on a white tee and pants and went to Pacifica.

At the hospital

Dipper found Pacifica, breastfeeding their baby. She looked up at Dipper and smiled.

"I'm holding him; I'm holding our child." She said.

"I glad that you are." He said as she gently placed a hand on his son's head.

"Hey, Pacifica?" Dipper said getting her attention. "I love you." He told me she smiled and laid back with her son in hand.

"I needed to hear that, I love you too Dipper." She said as she closed her eyes. As she did Dipper took his baby and held him in his arm, he then felt his son get his finger.

"You know, Pacifica and I need to name you. How about Tyler, yeah Tyler Pines." He said

 _"Aw, what a precious name for my grandchild."_ Dipper then had a look of shock as he looked up and saw the one man he had hope to keep away from Pacifica.

"What are you doing here, Reingold!"


	16. Chapter 16

Nickstar777: For who?

The Book of Eli: All will be revealed in due time

Crazymancody895: How did you know I was going to tell Pacifica's origin

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

SuperSonicBros123: Well... just read to find out

Gravityfan16: Thank you.

* * *

 _There he stood in front of Dipper, Reginald Norwood, Pacifica's birth father._

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Well I came to see my daughter, now that pesky pest Preston is gone I can finally see her." He said as he tried to get closer Dipper stopped him.

"Let's take this outside; I want Pacifica to rest." He said, Dipper then puts Tyler in his incubator, and the two left the room.

"Okay so why are you here and I want to the truth!" Dipper said.

"Can't a concerned father just visit his weaken daughter." He said

"You are not her father, you're just after her money," Dipper stated

"Am I that transparent?" Reginald asked

"Look, you are not welcomed here just leave her alone you are not getting a cent from her," Dipper said. Before Reginald could retort he saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here!" Priscilla said.

"Just visiting and leaving." Reginald said. "But I will come back to visit soon." He said as he left.

"What is with that guy!" Dipper said

"It's my fault Dipper." Priscilla said Dipper then turned to her "It's because of our past together." She said

"Priscilla, if you don't mind me asking but why did he disappear after Pacifica was born?" He asked.

"As I said before me and Reginald had fooled around in college, but that wasn't where we started. It started back before I was pregnant before I started college. I was on my way to Reginald's house for one last 'study session', but I was hoping for it to be more than that and I am ashamed to say I was I right."

 _Flashback_

A Young Priscilla, who was wearing a short skirt and blouse that exposed her cleavage was knocking on the door of the Norwood residents, as she straightens her hair the door opens to reveal a young man with short blonde hair wearing an unbuttoned shirt and shorts.

"Glad you could make it." He said as he rubs her cheek.

"Yeah." She said with a blush as they entered his house the two went upstairs and immediately Priscilla attacked his lips with her and fell onto the bed

 _A few hours later_

Priscilla and Reginald were panting after their session.

"That was incredible." She said.

"Of course it was it's me, now your ready for another round?" He asked

"As much as I love to I gotta get home, my parents will flip if I'm not back." She said as she began to get dressed as left Reginald looks out and see her leave.

 _A few weeks later_

Priscilla was unpacking her things in her new dorm room as was doing so she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and found Reginald with a bouquet of flowers.

"Reginald! What are you doing here? She asked

"I thought I would come visit you and see your new place." He said

"Well i'm still moving in and…" Reginald then captured her lips surprised Priscilla pushed away.

"Reginald! I…"

"Shh. let's test out your new bed." he said as she kissed her she soon fell into it.

 _Few Hours later_

Reginald was getting dressed while Priscilla was holding her a blanket to cover her naked frame.

"See you again soon." He said as he left the room. For the past few months Priscilla was doing her best to keep her studies up even while Reginald kept his visits that is until a few weeks later. Priscilla wasn't feeling good, in fact, she was sent home for a while to rest as it worsens her parents decided to take her to the hospital to get her checked out, and the news couldn't have been more shocking. It was confirmed that she was pregnant. When she went to tell Reginald things didn't go so good either.

"What do you mean you're pregnant!" He said

"I know it's bad, but we can get through this." She said

"WE! There is no we, you were just a booty call." He said Priscilla was now feeling dread that soon turned to anger.

"It's your fault you and your weekly visits and with using a damn condom, you are going to take responsibility for this!" She said

"Get the hell away from me and keep that thing away from me cause I'm not the father you slut and if you so much as stalk me I'll go to the police!" He said as he slammed the door in her face. She then felt her eyes water.

 _Later_

Priscilla was in her room crying when she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Priscilla it's me, Preston Northwest, can I come in?" He asked. he and Priscilla met while in college and became good friends, there were time where he saw Reginald leave her room on multiple occasions when he came to visit her.

"NO!" She said Preston then entered the room anyway, she then started throwing things at him.

"Priscilla calm down." He said as he grabbed her arms, but she was thrashing around, till Preston pinned her to the bed.

"Priscilla please calm down!" He said she then freed herself and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, It's okay." He said as he patted her back and held her.

"Priscilla, you parents told me everything." He said

"So why are you here, to call me a slut to?" She asked

"No, I want to check in on you, you know I care about you." He said

"But I'm a slut that got pregnant, why do you care." She asked

"Because your my best friend and I hate seeing you hurt." He said Priscilla then lifted her head up to look at him, Preston then wipes her tears away, and they smiled, Preston then blushed

"Look um if you want I could, you know, watch over you until the baby comes." He said as his blush deepens. She then smiled and embraces him.

"I would love that." She said

So throughout the months Preston has been taking care of Priscilla's needs and wants. Preston after a while Preston muster up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage, so that she didn't have to be alone and the child had a father. She happily agreed to marry him when Pacifica was born, Preston was happy as he can be that is until the next few years as she grew older. Preston couldn't help but see the resemblance of Reginald Norwood, the man that took her for granted, so he started to teach her to be better than him to not make the same mistake as her mother, but it went too far.

 _Flashback ends_

…and that's how we got here." She said finishing her story. Dipper was silent he didn't know how much that these two went through. "And since Preston passed away, things have been hard for me, that I started acting like a self-absorbed bitch when Pacifica need was a mother." She said

"Priscilla, I'm sorry that you went through all that, but the past is the past, it's all about what you do now." He said now come on I think Pacifica is waiting for us." Dipper said as they reentered the room.

 _A Week later_

Dipper was driving with Pacifica and Tyler back to the apartment as they made it home they were surprised by a Mabel and the others.

"Welcome Home Tyler and Pacifica." They said as the party went on Pacifica excused herself to check on Tyler, who was sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Precious thing you have there." Pacifica looked back and saw an unfamiliar person.

"Oh hello, do I know you?" She asked

"No but I know you Pacifica, nice to finally met you my name is Reginald Norwood.


	17. Chapter 17

Crazymancody895:Your Right so I fixed it thank you

Nickstar777: Read and find out

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Guest: Thank you.

* * *

 _After Priscilla reveal more about Pacifica's father, she was finally able to come home with Tyler, but when she did, she could a surprise waiting for her._

Pacifica stood there as she was face to face with this unknown man. As he held out his hand, Pacifica took it.

"Hello, Reginald." She said

"Wow your just as beautiful as your mother." He said

"Oh thank you are you an old friend of hers?" She asked.

"You could say that, but I'm more interested in you." He said

"Well, I have a boyfriend, plus your way too old for me." She said Reginald then chuckled.

"Funny just like you dad, Preston was it." He asked

"Yeah, you knew my dad?" She asked

"To a lesser extent yes." He said. "But I just wanna know, did you mom ever tell you about the last person she dated?" He asked

"No why?" She asked

"Well, that hurts, that she would tell you her secret shame." He said

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh that you mother and I used to date and…"

"What the hell are you doing here!" They looked back and saw Dipper holding bat. "How did you get in here." He said

"Wasn't hard next time don't leave a key with your slut of a neighbor." He said holding up the spare key.

"Just get the hell out of my home!" He said

"Sure thing after I tell Pacifica what she needs to know!" He said

"You had all the time in the world to say her but, you just stayed away, and you only want her for her money." He said.

"Dipper what is going on!" Pacifica asked.

"I'll tell you later, but first he needs to go." He said.

"Alright, I'll go, but remember if you don't tell her I will." He said as he left the room. Just then Priscilla then entered the room and found Pacifica and Dipper.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." She said.

"Yes, you do." Pacifica said, Dipper then left the two alone so that they could talk. After a while Dipper returned to the room and found Priscilla in tears and Pacifica with a confused look.

"Pacifica are you okay?" He asked.

"Dipper I-I need to be alone for a bit." She said

"I understand." Dipper then took Priscilla and left her alone with Tyler while she was in deep thought.

 _The next day_

Dipper awoke to find Pacifica was gone, he got out of bed and went to Tyler's room and discovered that she was not there and neither was Tyler.

"I gotta a bad feeling about this." He said.

 _Meanwhile_

Pacifica was sitting in cafe booth with Tyler sleeping soundly in her arms when she saw someone sit in front of her.

"Thank you for coming." Pacifica said.

"Hey anything for you, so I assume she told you?"

"She did Reginald." She said.

"The I guess you know why I'm here." He said

"To try and get the money that was inherited to me." She said

"Yep, so I brought the necessary documents for the transfer, just give me the money and you'll never see me again." He said handing her a pen and the paper.

"Now Mr. Norwood, as you know I just recently gave birth, after spending most of my life with a loving man that I thought was my father that tried to raise me to be not like you, to actually do something that means something." She said

"Exactly and looked how you turned out." He said.

"You mean a loving mother with a beautiful child, a loving boyfriend that never left my side, and honest mother that loves me for who I am?" She asked confusing him. "Look Rege, if you come anywhere near my family again, I will kill you." She said as she got up and left.

"So it's going to be like that then, I guess it's time for my plan b." He said as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me, so did you get confirmation?" He asked

 _"Yep, I'm pregnant with his child Uncle Reginald."_

"Good girl Sasha, I'm sure that Mason will realize what he is missing out on." He said

 _"Thanks, Uncle."_ She said before hanging up.

* * *

Sorry for it being short.


	18. Chapter 18

Nickstar777: What a twist indeed

Crazymancody895: Well I wouldn't say juicy but im glad you think so

The Book of Eli: Me or Reginald?

SuperSonicBros123: That's how I do sometimes

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Gravityfan16: Thank you

* * *

Dipper was sitting in his apartment reading a book when he heard a knock on the door, as he got up he opened it to find Sasha.

"W-What are you doing here!" He asked in worry, she then pushed him to the wall and kissed him, Dipper then got her off and rubbed his lips clean.

"Dipper why did you do that?" She asked. "Didn't you know we're going to be a family." She said excitedly

"What are you talking about!" He said Sasha then lifted her shirt and showed a small baby bump.

"I'm pregnant Dipper, isn't wonderful?" She asked with glee.

"What!" He said

"Don't act all surprised love, you were the first and only man I've been with." She said as she got closer to him. "Just think if you leave Pacifica then we can start a perfect family."She said with a crazed look.

"No Sasha, I told you before, and I'll say it to you again. I don't love you, I will never love you!" He said as he pushed her off and out of his apartment, but as he tried to close the door she puts her foot in the doorway.

"Oh really, does Pacifica know about out little fun time?"She asked Dipper was now silent he nor Priscilla didn't tell her about his rape.

"What do you want?" He asked

"You, just you this baby is going to have a father, and since you're the biological father, you have to be in its life." She said.

"I'll pay child support." He said

"Oh no that's not going to be enough, I've waited for this high school to be with you, and I'm not let this opportunity pass up." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then pulled away and looked at him. "Just do what I say, and Pacifica won't have to know about our little affair." She said as she kissed him one last time and left.

As she left Dipper pulled out his phone and called Priscilla.

 _With Pacifica_

She and Wendy were walking through the mall with Tyler in a stroller.

"Thanks for coming with me, Wendy." She said "No prob, anything to have an excuse to see this little cutie." She said as she poked Tyler's cheek. The trio soon stopped in front of a baby clothing store and started browsing.

"Hey Pacifica, how are you doing?" Wendy asked

"I'm all right, why do you ask?" Pacifica asked

"Well, it's just since you had Tyler, you've changed a lot," Wendy said

"In what way?" She asked she looked at baby shirts.

"Well, you're more cautious, like you think something is out to get you." Wendy said, Pacifica then thought back to her conversation with Reginald.

"No, I don't believe so ." She said as she picked out a blue shirt with a llama on.

"Yeah your right, I guess it's just that motherly instinct kicking in." She said as grabbed blue baby shoes.

"I hope your right, Wendy." Pacifica said

 _With Dipper_

He was in his apartment with Priscilla pacing around.

"What am I going to do, I can't tell Pacifica about this she's already stressed enough with Tyler and that bastard Reginald." Dipper said.

"I know Dipper, but I think it might be best to go along with her for the time being, I mean she is a dangerous person, and I know it's wrong for me to say that, but we need to think about Pacifica and Tyler." She said

"Your right, but we don't need this right now, we just started a family, we really don't need this right now!" He said

 _"Don't need what?"_ The two then looked at the door and saw Pacifica and Tyler.

"Oh you mom was giving me baby clothes, but they were yours, and I told her that we don't need right now." He said with a nervous smile. Pacifica then gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay Dip, could you help me with these bags?" She asked. Dipper then went outside and retrieve the bags while Pacifica talks to her mother.

 _Later that night._

Dipper, Pacifica, and Tyler were at the dinner table Dipper was eating while Pacifica breastfed Tyler. Dipper looked at them and smiled, Pacifica then looked at him and blushed.

"W-What?" She asked shyly.

"Well, you just look so cute." He said as he got up and walked over to her and kissed her.

"I love you, Pacifica." He said

"I love you too, Dipper." Pacifica said as she felt Tyler let go, she then burps the infant.

"Hey Dipper, do you think you can put Tyler to bed." She asked.

"Sure thing." He said as he carefully grabbed his son and took him to his bed, he gently places a kiss on his forehead and puts him in his crib. He turns on the baby monitor and carefully leaves the room. He soon returns to the dinner table to find Pacifica eating peacefully.

 _Midnight_

Dipper and Pacifica were cuddling in bed asleep when Dipper woke up, he looked at Pacifica and smiled he soon got out of her embrace and went to check-up on Tyler. As he made it to the crib, he found him sound asleep, as he stretched his finger to his hand to which he takes.

"Don't worry Tyler, I'll make sure that our family stays together." He said. As he released his finger, Tyler started crying. "Shh, shh it's okay I got ya." Dipper said as he puts him back to sleep.

 _Meanwhile_

Sasha was in her apartment sitting in a candle lit room with pictures of Dipper around her while she hugging her gut.

"Soon, my little darling soon, you'll be all mine" She said with a crazed look on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Gravityfan16: No you don't

The Book of Eli: I don't know. Yep I will have something else in mind

Jacksonangelo105: Something either exciting, sad, or both

Crazymancody895: And you never will.

* * *

Pacifica was reading in the living room when she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened it to find that no one was there she then looks down and saw flat packages, She picks it up and opens it and finds a DVD. He curiosity got the better of her, and she watched it.

With Dipper

Dipper was walking around town looking for a stable job to support his family when he got an unexpected phone call.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hello, Mason." Dipper then had a shocked look that soon turned to anger.

"How the hell did you get this number!" He said

"That doesn't matter right now, what is important is that you are going to be a father soon."

"What are you talking ab… No, you don't mean!"

"Will be in touch." The phone then went dead.

"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" Dipper said as his phone started to ring again he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Pacifica. He picked up and heard sobbing.

"Pacifica what's wrong." He asked worriedly, she then hangs up, Dipper the immediately rushed home to find the place empty he then saw the most shocking a video of him and Sasha having sex consensual sex what shocked him most was that he was enjoying it and what he said

"Tell me who do you want to spend your life with." Sasha asked

"You Sasha it's always been you! He couldn't believe it what he was saying his voice saying her name instead of Pacifica's

"But this was impossible I was blindfolded and acutely aware of what was happening around me so why is this wrong this not what I remembered.

"Priscila!" Dipper said as he rushed out and ran towards Priscilla's place as he made it he went inside and found her crying.

"Priscilla what happened where's Pacifica!" He said

"She… She." She then started crying, Dipper then started calling Pacifica cell phone, but he got no answer! He then started running all over Gravity Falls trying to find her. Looking in all of her favorite places he soon ended up at the edge of town.

"Pacifica where are you!" He yelled

A few moments ago

Pacifica was crying at the video she saw, she just couldn't believe it.

"This isn't real this can't be real!" She said

"Oh trust me it's real." Pacifica looked up and saw Reginald.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She said

"You know what i'm here for." He said as he got close.

"Fine if you want money fine then just leave me alone!" She said

"Oh no I want more now, I want my daughter and my grandchild." He said

"What i'm not going anywhere with you!" She said

"Oh, really what is there left for you here? You step-father and your mother treated you like shit all your childhood. You got pregnant at such a young age, and your so called boyfriend cheated on you with some slut from his past and worst of all you have a premature baby that you couldn't touch for two weeks!" He said

"I… I."

"Pacifica, think about it if you come with me we can end all this no more suffering." He said. Pacifica was silent as she looked at her father, he held out his hand, and Pacifica took it. "That's it come on getting everything you need and will be gone." He said Pacifica then nods and went to retrieve Tyler as they left Pacifica then looked at a picture of Dipper and started to cry. She pulled out her phone and called Dipper as he picked it up all she could do was sob she then hangs up.

"I'm sorry Dipper, this is for the best right now." She said as she left with Reginald.

* * *

Sorry 


	20. Chapter 20

Jacksonangelo105: Sorry

Crazymancody895: Sorry

DarkMatter 22: Sorry

Crow's Apprentice: Sorry

Guest: Sorry

The Book of Eli: Sorry.

* * *

Pacifica, Tyler, and Reginald were driving the road towards a rundown apartment complex

"Okay, so this is where we're staying until the money is transferred." He said.

"Whatever." She said as she went to the couch and sat down she laid a blanket down and puts Tyler down, while he napped.

"Um, you hungry?" He asked

"No, look I just want to be alone." She said.

"Sure." He said as he left the room. Pacifica then pulled out her phone and called someone.

 _With Dipper_

Dipper was in his apartment with a vacant look on his face, sitting on his couch staring at a picture of Pacifica with soft tears falling down his face.

"Where did you go?" He asked himself just then Sasha came in with a tray of food. She took the photo away and tossed she then sat down next to him and started to feed him.

"Oh Mason, i'm sure you'll forget about her in no time, and besides you still have me." She said, Dipper just looked at her and sighed.

"Whatever." He said as Sasha then started to feed him with a smile. Just then Dipper heard his phone go off he went for it and answered it.

 _"Dipper, um h-hey."_ Dipper was silent on the other end. _"Look I know that you're mad at me for leaving, being selfish and not telling you about it, but with everything that's been happening I just need to get away for awhile."_ Dipper was still silent. _"Dipper, please understand, I still love you, and I promise to come back okay?"_ She said but Dipper was still quiet, Pacifica then hangs-ups, Dipper was about to cry till he hangs up and drops his phone.

"Hey Mason, it's okay you don't need her." She said as she wrapped her around him. "You have me, and that's all you need." She said as she was about to kiss him, Dipper pushed her off. And walked out of the apartment as he was walking his conversation Pacifica filled his mind that is until he reached Priscilla's place.

"Needed to get away for awhile! What does that mean! And she took Tyler with her, she didn't take any consideration about how I feel, I know that things haven't been easy for us but, (Angry Groans) why did she leave. Why did she leave without me?" He asked as tears threaten to fall from him.

"Dipper, look you have to understand Pacifica has been through a lot in her life, she just wants things to be back to normal." Priscilla said.

"But why leave without me? Why abandon me doesn't she know I want things to be normal too!" He said Priscilla then hugged Dipper trying to calm him down.

"It'll be okay I promise." She said as she hugged her.

 _With Pacifica_

Pacifica was feeding Tyler when she heard the door slam opened and in came a drunk Reginald with some slut.

"Hey, babe who's the bitch?" The bitch asked

"Oh that's just my bastard child, and her bastard doesn't pay her no mind." He said as he slapped her ass. The two then went to the bedroom where they proceed to have sex disgusting Pacifica she then burped Tyler.

"Just put with until the transfer then we can go back to daddy." She said as she kissed her son's forehead she then swaddled him in his blanket and held him while he sleeps. "Just put up with my selfish desire; Dipper." She said before drifting off to sleep.

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke on Priscilla's couch the scent of breakfast filled his nose as he awoke he got up and found her cooking.

"Hey, Dipper how'd you sleep?" She asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"As good as I can be." He said as he stared at his drink coffee. Priscilla looked at the saddened boy.

"You know Dipper, nothing is stopping you from looking for her?" She said

"I don't know where to look." He said as he got up.

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" She asked.

"No thank you, I need to get home and get rid of an infestation." He said as he left her apartment and back to his, as he got there he found Sasha in the kitchen.

"Oh Mason, welcome home." She said with a creepily upbeat smile.

"Just leave me alone." He said as he sat down on the couch. She then straddled him.

"Mason, why don't you just relax and I'll make you feel better." She said as she brought her lips to his, he then pushed her.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He said as he went to his room and locked the door, he then pulled out his phone and called Pacifica, but she didn't answer. He then lays down on the bed and sighs. Just then he heard a knock.

"Mason, open the door, please talk to me." She begged as Dipper just sigh.

 _"Please come back soon, Pacifica."_ Dipper thought.

 _Meanwhile_

Pacifica awoke to the sound of crying she looked and saw that Tyler was gone from her hands, she started to panic and followed the call she soon found Tyler with the slut from last night she was smoking while holding the baby.

"What the hell are you doing!" She said as she took her son away from her.

"What!? I can't smoke without holding my baby, besides that's how I was raised and I turned out okay." She said. Pacifica then took her son and left the room and outside to give Tyler some fresh air.

"Mommy's sorry sweetie, I promise it won't happened again." She said as she gently shook her baby as he cried.

 _"Just a few more days and I'll come home to you Dipper."_ She thought


	21. Chapter 21

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Crazymancody895: Thank you

Nickstar777: Sorry

Guest: I don't know

Murphy D. Mayhem: Thank you

The Book of Eli: O~kay

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Pacifica was giving tyler his nightly feeding she sighed as she burped him.

"Tomorrow is the day." She said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 _With Dipper_

Dipper was on his couch wide awake to worried about Pacifica that and the fact that Sasha has been trying to catch him with his guard down.

"Man she is relentless." He thought as he got up and went to her.

"Oh Dipper does this mean…"

"Yes, but I want to do something that Pacifica never let me do." He said

"Like what?" She asked Dipper then moved her to the bed and tied her arms and legs to the bedpost.

"Now for the next part." He said as he turned around and left the room and to his couch. "Now I can get a good night sleep for once." He said as he fell asleep.

 _The Next Morning._

Pacifica, Tyler, and Reginald were driving back to Gravity Falls to transfer the money she smiled at the familiar sightings as they reached the bank Reginald looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Ready for this?" He asked Pacifica then left the car and went inside the bank as they went to the banker, Pacifica asked to transfer her new acquired wealth.

"Sure, Mrs. Northwest." The banker said as she did what she ad to do Reginald started to mentally dance a jig that when they heard an error sound.

"Oh i'm sorry Mrs. Northwest, but I have to take you to see my manager." She said as they were escorted to a private room where burly men were waiting and stood very close to Reginald.

"Pacifica Northwest right?" The manager asked

"Yes, ma'am" She replied

"Yes I see that you tried to transfer money to a Reginald Norwood, is that right?" She asked

"Yes, I tried to." Pacifica said.

"Yes, well Mr. Northwest has this contingency plan, just in case you tried to get a hold of Pacifica money. Not only will not receive any, but the fortune has been transferred to his widowed wife and you will be kindly escorted by our guards here." She said with a smile as they grabbed him and took him out of the room.

"Mrs. Northwest your mother as also been contacted to come get you also, your father left a video message, would you like to see it?" She asked. Pacifica nods as she turns the monitor and Pacifica saw her father.

"Hello Pacifica, if you're watching this then that means I have died, you know about your biological father and that he tried to take what's rightfully yours. Pacifica, please understand I didn't want you to end up like that man, I wanted you to be better and I guessed I went a little overboard with that, but please know that I did it because I love you, I didn't care if you weren't my child, you were my daughter and I wanted to make sure that you were taken care of when I was gone. I love you, Pacifica, never forget that." He said as the video ended.

"Thank you for showing me that, um could you save that video and send to me." She said as the manager nodded. As Pacifica and Tyler were leaving she ran into her motherPriscilla, Pacifica then ran up to her and cried on her shoulder.

 _Meanwhile_

Dipper was watching T.V while Sasha was cooking him dinner while singing, when Dipper heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sasha said as she opened the door to reveal Pacifica. "Oh, it's you what are you doing here?" She asked

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Pacifica said.

"I'm here to take care of my Mason, something you can't do." She said

"Look, Sasha I just needed to get away that's it, I was coming back and now that I am, I need you to get out of my home." She said

"Well I can't Mason needs someone to love and be there for him, not someone that leaves without an explanation." She said

"And what makes you think, that you can just walk up in here and try to take Pacifica's place?" Dipper asked interrupting her

"Because I'm carrying your child." She said with an innocent smile.

"After you drugged me!" He said

"That doesn't matter Mason, we have a love child on the way and that's all that matters." She said

"Sasha! For the last time, there is no love, there is no us, so I suggest that you leave before I get a restraining order!" He yelled making Tyler cry, Pacifica then tried to calm the child down.

"Sasha, I think it's time for you to leave." Dipper said

"You don't mean that." Sasha said.

"Leave now!" Dipper gritted Sasha then dropped her head.

"Yes, Mason." She whined as she went to gather her things as she returned she stared daggers and left.

"I'm glad that over." She said as Dipper looked at her. She chuckled at first at his weird stare but soon realized that he was looking at her in anger, disappointment, and worry. "I'm sorry." She said as Dipper cupped her cheeks and kissed her as they separated Dipper looked her in the eye.

"Don't ever leave without telling me again." He said as he gave her and his son a gentle hug.

"Okay." She said as she cried on his shoulders.

"I'm glad that over." She said as Dipper looked at her. She chuckled at first at his weird stare but soon realized that he was looking at her in anger, disappointment, and worry. "I'm sorry." She said as Dipper cupped her cheeks and kissed her as they separated Dipper looked her in the eye.

"Don't ever leave without telling me again." He said as he gave her and his son a gentle hug.

"Okay." She said as she cried in his shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

Gravityfan16: Me Too

Nickstar777: Thank you and I will

Crazymancody895: But for how long?

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you, that was what I was aiming for

The Book of Eli: Yep. Raised that finger way up their asses

* * *

As the peaceful night filled the room, Dipper watched his son as he slept peacefully in his crib happy to have him back, Dipper reached a hand to his cheek and smiled, Tyler then started to whimper till Dipper picked him up.

"No no shh shh it's okay daddy's got you, daddy's got you." He said as he kissed his forehead and gently rocked him. Dipper then sat in the rocking chair hold holding his son; he then gave him his finger and Tyler took it.

"Don't worry son; I won't lose you or your mother again." He said as he puts back in his crib.

The Next Morning

Dipper and Pacifica were in the kitchen making breakfast and feeding Tyler when he started coughing.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Pacifica asked as she took him out of his high chair and cradled him, but his coughing continued. "Oh Dear, Tyler doesn't look too good." Pacifica said as she took him to the living room and lays him down on the couch. Pacifica then feels his head.

"He's burning up! Dipper what do I do?" She asked

"Okay just relax, I got the baby medicine." He said as he got a spoon and held his head up and poured the content down his throat. He coughed a bit before relaxing, Pacifica felt his head.

"Dipper could you get a cold compress?" She asked

"On it." Dipper said as he placed it on Tyler's forehead the two parents then waited next to their son.

"What do we do now?" He asked

"Just let him rest, and if it worsens will take him to a hospital." Dipper said.

"Right so what can we do until he wakes up?" She asked

"I guess we could, watch tv." He said but has yet to removed his eyes from Tyler

"Yeah, we could." Pacifica said not taking her eyes of her baby. The two sat their as Tyler slept sometimes moving around to get rid of the pins and needles other times they would take turns getting food, but they never took their eyes off Tyler as he slept. The two started to feel droopy the two then fell asleep side by side while Tyler rested it wasn't until Tyler started fussing waking up the parents.

"What happened!" Pacifica said as she looked at Tyler and picked him up. "Shh, it's okay baby, mommy's here." She said as she kissed his forehead, helping him calm down.

"What happened? Is Tyler okay?" Dipper asked in a panic

"He's okay, Dipper, in fact, I think his fever went down too." Pacifica said

"Good, but just in case I'll give him more medicine." He said as he went to get it as he did he looked back to see a peaceful sight, his future wife holding the child that they love. He smiled as he returned with the medicine.


	23. Chapter 23

_Dipper and Pacifica spent the entire day taking care of a sick Tyler not taking their eyes off him, but now Pacifica was feeling a little antsy._

Dipper was in the living room watching tv when Pacifica walked in wearing a short skirt and a white undershirt. She then sashayed to Dipper and straddled him.

"Pacifica is their something you want to talk about?" Dipper asked with a smile.

"Well with everything that's been going on, when was the last time we had a little fun?" She asked as she got closer to his lips. Dipper then brought her in for a kiss but it was short lived when they heard crying.

"Every. Time, it's like he doesn't want us to have fun." Pacifica said as she got off of Dipper, He then kissed her cheek.

"Tonight I promise." Dipper said as he left to take care of Tyler.

 _Later that night_

Dipper was in the kitchen doing the dishes from dinner while Pacifica bathed Tyler as he finished he found Tyler in bed asleep, but when he got to his room, he found Pacifica wearing nothing but a towel.

"You promised." She said as she made a 'come here' gesture. Dipper obeyed and climbed on top of her, Pacifica then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while pulling him close, she soon began to take off his shirt to feel his chest, that she missed, but before anything else could happened, the sound of crying filled their ears.

"I swear…" Pacifica the got Dipper off her and she left to tend to Tyler, after about an hour filled with crying Tyler tired herself out.

"Finally." She said as she return to hert bedroom only to find Dipper asleep.

"Damn it!" Pacifica groaned, she then puts on underwear and climbs into bed next to him. As she did she looks over at her lover and sighs.

"I just want some alone time with my Dipper is that to much to ask." She thought as she fell asleep.

 _The Next Day_

Pacifica was feeding Tyler while Dipper was out on an errand, Pacifica had Tyler in a playpen messing with blocks and rattles when she heard the door open and in a blur she saw Mabel holding Tyler.

"Hey baby nephew it's good to see you again!" Mabel said as she lifted him up making him giggle. "Oh hey, Pacifica good to see you again." Mabel said turning to her.

"Nice to see ya too, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh well I asked her to watched Tyler for the day." Dipper said as he entered the room with an unmarked bag.

"Yeah, I know that you and Dipper haven't had any alone time, with everything that's happened you two deserved a little alone time." Mabel said as she took Tyler into his room. Dipper then walked up to Pacifica and grabbed her hands.

"Look, you and me really need a break all this drama, plus I missed being with you." He said as he caressed her cheek, Pacifica then chuckled.

"You so cheesey pines." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay guys, I guess we'll see ya tomorrow, say bye bye Tyler." Mabel said as she made Tyler wave his hand the two then left Dipper and Pacifica alone.

"Now that we're alone why don't we…" Dipper was then tackled to the couch by Pacifica as she straddled him.

"No talking." She said as she bends down and kissed him, Dipper then wrapped his arms around her hips getting a feel of her soft cheeks. Pacifica then took off Dipper's shirt and started kissing down his neck to pecs giving his nipples a nice lick. Dipper retaliated by grabbing Pacifica and flipped her onto her back making he squeal in excitement as Dipper took off her shirt to reveal her perky breast.

"Oh how I missed these." Dipper said as she pulled off her bra and pushed her nipples together so that he could suck both of them.

"Oh baby, that feels so good." Pacifica moaned, Dipper then let's go and started kissing down her body till he reached the helm of her pants, Dipper then unbuckled it revealing her panties. As Dipper was about to pull them off, Pacifica stops him.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked

"Nothing it's just I just haven't shaved in awhile." She said blushing.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, plus I don't mind." He said as he pulls it down to reveal a small blond bush. Dipper then started to snicker making Pacifica more embarrassed.

"Hey, it's not funny!" She said

"I know it's just, I still believe that the drapes match the carpets." He said, Pacifica then got up and pushed Dipper off her, she then crossed her legs and looked away in a huff.

"Oh come on Pacifica, I was only joking, besides the last time I saw… that it was shaved and soft as a peach." He said.

"Well it was our first time back then and i've busy to groom myself properly since then." She said. Dipper then picked her up.

"Well then let's skip the foreplay and get straight to the fun part." He said as he kissed her and took her to the bedroom as he did he puts her down on the bed and lays down next to her.

"You ready?" He asked as he pulls her on top of her and cups her ass cheeks massaging it as they made out, Pacifica felt Dipper's manhood tapping her entrance.

"Oh someone's excited." She said as she reached under her and grabbed his protected dick and inserted it in her taking her doggy style, Dipper then grabbed her hips and forced her back making him go deeper.

"So tight." Dipper said as he started moving his hips "It really has been a while." Dipper moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh God, Dipper I missed you so much." Pacifica moaned as she gripped the sheets.

"I can tell." Dipper gritted as he started speeding up, Pacifica then laid down with her ass in the air letting Dipper have his fun.

"Oh god Pacifica, i'm not going to last long!" Dipper moaned, Pacifica then pulled him out and flipped on her back and held her arms out inviting him in. Dipper then fell into her embrace and inserted himself back into his lover and continued to fuck her.

"Dipper I love you!" Pacifica moaned, Dipper then filled condom and laid on top of her the two were breathing heavily, Dipper then looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Dipper said.

* * *

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Crazymancody895: Thank you.

Nickstar777: Thank you

The Book of Eli: Thank you


	24. Chapter 24

_After some much needed alone time, Dipper and Pacifica felt their relationship get stronger, but what happened with Mabel and Tyler._

Mabel just picked up Tyler from her brother's place, but as soon as they left, Tyler started crying.

"Hey hey it's okay, we're going to go someplace fun." She said as she puts him in the car seat, that she got for situations like these, she stripped him and took him to the mystery shack where Melody was sweeping the porch.

"Hey Mabel, is that your nephew?" Melody asked

"Yep, this is Tyler Pines." Mabel introduced.

"He's adorable and so small," Melody said

"Yeah, he came a little early, but he's been doing great." Mabel said

"Well want to come in, I think that Soos would like to see him." Melody said as the two entered the shack they soon found Wendy in the back with Soos watching a movie when they noticed the three.

"What's up dudes." Soos said until he noticed Tyler. "Oh is the little dude's baby?" Soos asked

"Yep meet Tyler, my little nephew." Mabel said as she held him up.

"He's so cute; it's kinda weird seeing him without Pacifica." Wendy said, Tyler then reached out for Wendy.

"I guess he wants to see you." Mabel said as she handed Tyler to her.

"Hey, little dude." Wendy said as Tyler started to play with her hair.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you." Mabel teased. Wendy then took him to the couch and set him down, but he started to reach for her and started whining.

"Tyler I know that you like Wendy, but it's time for your feeding." Mabel said as she picked him up and took him to the kitchen where she heated up a bottle while holding Tyler as it was done, Mabel grabs the bottle, tested it for heat and proceed to feed him, making sure he drank every last drop as he finished, Tyler gave a little yawn and started to drift to sleep.

"Oh, he so cute." Mabel squealed as she took him upstairs to her and Dipper's old room and placed him on the empty bed and left him alone.

"Man I don't see why Pacifica always so stressed taking care of a baby is easy." Mabel said

"Mabel where's the baby monitor?" Wendy asked, Mabel then shot her eyes open and silently cursed she then grabbed the baby monitor and went back upstairs only to find that Tyler was gone.

"Oh no." Mabel said as she started looking around for him, Tyler comes out. Oh, Dipper is going to kill me." Mabel said as she continued looking around for the child.

"Dudes I found him!" Soos yelled from outside everyone then went outside and found Tyler on Wendy's old secret spot.

"How did he get up there!" Mabel yelled as she ran back inside and went to the secret place and found Tyler crawling around.

"Tyler come to Aunt Mabel." She said as she held out her arm, Tyler ignored her and looked over the edge and saw Wendy, he giggled and went over the edge giggling, Wendy made sure to catch him as she did he was just laughing as he hugged her. Mabel then came back and took him.

"Tyler that was very dangerous you had me so worried." Mabel said just then Tyler started crying, he's never been yelled at before, and it scared him.

"Oh no Tyler i'm so sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, I was just worried." Mabel said, but that didn't stop him from crying. Mabel then took him inside and tried everything to calm him down.

"Oh, Tyler i'm sorry please calm down." She begged but to no avail.

"Her let me try." Wendy said as she picked him up and started rocking him, actually calming him down. "Shh it's okay we were just worried about you." Wendy said in a calming voice. Tyler then relaxed and started to drift off back to sleep. "There we go." Wendy said as she puts in a pacifier in his mouth.

"Blarg! I used to be so good at this what happened to me?" Mabel asked

"Mabel, being a fun person can be a good thing, but a baby need constant attention and caring, I had to learn that when my mom passed away." She said. Wendy then puts down Tyler. After awhile it was time for Mabel to take her leave after saying goodbye, Mabel and Tyler went back to Dipper's place. As she walked up the step she pulled out a spare key that Pacifica had given her and walked in as she did she notched that it was quiet, she looked into the master bedroom and found her brother and his baby mama in bed.

"Tired already? I thought you had more stamina than that Dipper." Mabel said as she closed the door, she then took Tyler to his room and placed him in his crib, she turned on the baby monitor, gave Tyler a kiss on the forehead and left, she then locked the door and made her way down the steps but before she could get to her car she felt something hit the back of her head.

 _"Sorry, Mabel but I need to get his attention and if this doesn't work then… well, let's just say it's bad news for you and that whore."_ The mysterious attacker said as this person stuffed Mabel in her car and drove off.

* * *

Smiling Lemon: Neither can I

Crow's Apprentice: Thank you

Jacksonangelo105: Thank You

DarkLordZay: Thank you

crazymancody895: Thank you, did you enjoy this chapter?


	25. Chapter 25

_After Mabel dropped off Tyler back home she was suddenly attacked by an unknown but a well know person._

Mabel started to come back to her senses as her eyes fluttered open she looked around and only saw darkness. Mabel tied to get up but found herself tied up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you that rope has some razors embedded in them." Mabel then looked around in the darkness so see no one.

"Who's there show yourself!" Mabel demanded a single light was turned on next to a chair where Mabel saw her.

"Sasha! What the hell girl!" Mabel asked

"Calm down, i'm not going to hurt my sister in law and my baby's aunt." Sasha said.

"My god your still a psycho!" Mabel said, Sasha, got up walked up to her and slapped her.

"I'm not a psycho, I just want what I want and I will get what I want!" She said just then Sasha heard the faint sound of crying. It was at that moment she noticed that Sasha didn't have a large belly.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was sitting in his living room while Pacifica was taking a bath with Tyler when he got a phone call, he saw it was Mabel and answered it anyway.

"Hey sis what's up." Dipper said

"Hello, my beloved." Dipper eyes then shot open as he sat up. "I thought I would never talk to you again, of course I have been busy lately." She said.

"What have you done with Mabel!" He asked in anger.

"She fine for now, but we need to talk you and your little family." She said the last part with venom in her voice.

"And what's stopping me from calling the police?" Dipper asked

"Besides the fact that I have a knife to your sister's throat, nothing." She said

"I swear if you touch her…"

"Then stop talking, get that whore of girlfriend and come across the street." She said as she hung up. Dipper then got up to get ready.

-A few Minutes Later-

Dipper, along with his family, was walking across the complex to the apartments across from them.

"No matter what happens I will make sure we get everyone home alive." Dipper thought as they got closer, they soon saw a sliding door open and out came Sasha.

"Hello, my love… and the failed abortions." Sahsa said Pacifica was about to say something but Dipper stopped her when they saw her without a baby gut.

"Oh yeah, Mason were finally a family, I just had my baby when you kicked me out. Would you like to meet your child?" Sasha asked as she gestured to inside, the couple too caution as they went inside and followed her to an empty room with only a crib in it as they got closer the looked in to see a newborn baby girl swaddled in a blanket.

"Beautiful isn't she? Long agonising hours it took but here she is my little baby girl." Sasha said as she started to get teared up. "I didn't name her yet because I was waiting for you to come to your senses and come start a family with me." Sasha said

"Well I have to admit she is beautiful, but…"

"But what! I gave up my life just to be with you, I wanted to be with you ever since middle school but you just ignored my feelings, Mason I love you and I know you love me, it's just these two are in the way, please I-I need you!" Sasha said

"Sasha i'm sorry but the one I love is…"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Sasha yelled as she held her head scaring the two infants to cry. "She's nothing! She some rich slut that would get rid of you the moment you are no use to her!" She said Pacifica then handed Tyler to Dipper and slapped her.

"What the hell is wrong! Dipper and I have a history we love each other in fact we got married." She explained, Sasha was now silent as she heard that.

"That's a lie! That's not true!" She said as looked at Dipper.

"Mason?" She asked him in complete sadness. Dipper then looked at her in the eyes.

"I love Pacifica and we got married." Dipper said Sasha's mind was now broken as she started to scream in agony, sadness and anger.

"No this isn't happening! I won't lose my Mason, he's mine!" She said as she looked at Pacifica. "You, you ruined him." She said as she rushed towards her trying to grab her but Pacifica grabbed her and held her down. "I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you!" She yelled as she struggled to get up, Dipper then grabbed a heavy object and bangs her head knocking her out.

"You okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, nice thinking there." She said

"Yeah, but what do with her now?" Dipper asked

"Call the mental ward on this psycho!" Pacifica said

"What about her baby?" Dipper asked

"Who cares, how do we even know it's yours?" Pacifica asked

"Who cares? I care if this my child then I want to know, plus I was hoping to give Tyler a sibling too." Dipper said. "Pacifica this girl needs a positive life and I think we should give it to her." Dipper said, Pacifica then looked at the babies and her heart soften.

"Okay, okay will take care of her until the blood test, but if she's not yours she is going up for adoption." Pacifica said

"Maybe we can give her to Mabel…."

"MABEL!" The two said as they grabbed the babies and started looking for Mabel they soon found her in the bathroom with a gag in her mouth, Dipper then got her free and called the police, they took Sasha away and questioned the couple. They soon returned home and placed Sasha's baby next to Tyler in his crib, Tyler then took the baby girls hand.

"What should we name her?" Pacifica asked

"I don't know what would you name our daughter if we had one?" Dipper asked

"How about… Trixie?" Pacifica asked

"Why that name?" He asked

"It's cute." She said

"Alright, I guess it's Trixie for now." Dipper said as she looked at the two infants.

-Meanwhile-

In a pure white room, a lone girl was sitting alone in straight jacket silently laughing to herself.

"Will be so happy together right Mason, you and our baby girl." She said as he laughter echo throughout the room.

* * *

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Crazymancody895: Yes she would.

Nickstar777: I wanted it to fit the story.

Angel-the-hedge: ಠ_ಠ really?

The Book of Eli: Yep like father like son. Wait no longer.

Guest: I will.


	26. Chapter 26

After their scuffle with Sasha, Dipper and Pacifica sent her to a mental hospital, but they also took in her and Dipper's (supposed) baby.

Right now, Dipper was looking through Sasha's apartment looking for Trixie's documents while Pacifica took the children to see Priscilla

"Jeez, this place a mess." Dipper said as she looked over and saw a manilla folder with the name "Sasha" on the tab, Dipper then opened it and found multiple scholarships on top of Trixie's documents.

"Oh Sasha, you had so much to earn why couldn't you forget about me and focus on your life." He said as he grabbed the file.

-With Pacifica-

Pacifica and her mother Priscilla were sitting on the couch while Trixie and Tyler were playing with toys.

"I don't know what to do, Mom I want Trixie to be Dipper's but…"

"Hun it's okay, I understand that you have your concerns, your father and I did too when I had you." She said

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, I was scared that Preston would never want anything to do with us, I was worried that I couldn't take care of you, but your dad and I still love each other even if you weren't his." She explained.

"I know, but Sasha she hurt my family and tried to take Dipper and…"

"Pacifica, it's okay she's gone, hopefully for good, and you have a beautiful daughter, please don't give up on this child." She said, Pacifica then sighed as she saw her babies crawled towards her, Pacifica then picked them up, and they nuzzled closer to her bosom.

"Your right I don't care that she's not mine or Dipper she deserves a mother.

"Atta girl." Her mother said.

"Well I better get going, i'm sure Dipper must have found something on Trixie." She said.

"Alright Dear." She said as she picked up her children and left. As she left she strapped the kids in and drove back to her apartment. As she entered Trixie started crying begging for she placed the two in the playpen and went to the kitchen and found Dipper looking through files, she kissed his cheek and joined him.

"You find anything?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, I got her birth certificate and social, I also found Sasha's scholarships, to think such schools would have accepted her if she wasn't obsessed with me." He sighed.

"Hey, it's okay it was her fault anyway, you should just forget about her." She said.

"Your right, but I still feel like it was my fault that she ended up like that." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I should have tried to help her." He said Pacifica then took his hand and held it close. Dipper sighed as he calmed down. "I'm sorry, I just need to relax and get this done." He said as he took out a DNA test kit. The two then sighed and started.

 _Later_

Pacifica was in the bathtub relaxing trying to calm her nerves while the kids took their nap. Pacifica went deeper into the water while she thought back to her childhood.

 _Flashback_

 _Pacifica, who was wearing purple spandex, was on the floor heavily breathing nearly throwing up._

 _"Get up Pacifica! It's only been a few hours." Preston said._

 _"Please, i'm so_ tired. _" Pacifica whined._

 _"So what you're a Northwest! And Northwest never get tired!" He yelled. As he did Priscilla came in and grabbed her._

 _"Preston please, she's only five years old." She said_

 _"I don't care, she's a Northwest, and she_ needs _to be better than everyone!" He said he then heard sniffling._

 _"I'm sorry Daddy, I'll do_ better. _" Pacifica said as she whipped her eyes free of tears. Preston then turned around._

 _"No that'll be all for today, now go get ready for bed." He said,_

 _"_ Yes _, Daddy." She said as she started limping away, leaving her parents._

 _Flashback Ends_

"Now it makes sense; he just wanted me to be better than Reginald." She said as she got out and wrapped a towel around her. As she walked out of the bathroom she went to check on the babies; she saw Tyler with his arm wrapped around Trixie. Pacifica then reached her hand down and rubbed her head.

"I hope your Dipper's child, and if your not I don't care I'll love you no matter what." She said as she bends down and kisses both their cheeks. "Besides Tyler will need a sister to keep him in check." She said as she left the babies room and to her room.

Later That Night.

Dipper returned to home to find that it was quiet, he checked on the kids, and they were fast asleep, he then went to his bedroom and found Pacifica already asleep, he then noticed the towel on the ground and smiled as he lifted the blanket up to see her naked frame. Dipper then took off his clothes and joined her, he then wrapped his arm around her waist and started kissing her neck, she moaned as she felt the light kissing. He then slowly moved his hands to her breast and started massaging them, she moans louder as her breathing began to get heavier. He then ran his hand down her waist, her breath then hitch when she felt his hand on her sensitive spot.

"dipper." She whispered, Dipper then kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, I got you, and I'm never letting you go." He said as he slid his dick in between her thighs and felt the heat of her sex. Pacifica then moved her hand down her waist and pushed it in her, Dipper then grabbed her hips and slowly thrust his hips, Dipper then started to pull on her nipples.

"It's been so long since I had you in my arms, Pacifica." He said as he thrust his hips. "I miss being with you." He said.

"I missed you too." She said, Dipper then removed himself from her, and she got on top of him, she then retook his dick and started moving again, Dipper rested his hands on her hips as she moved up and down. "Dipper promise me you won't leave me!" She moaned as she moved.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, Pacifica then bends down and kisses him, Dipper then flips her over, towering over her. "My turn." He said, Dipper then sat up and grabbed her hips and pulled her close, in and out he trusted giving the person he loved all of his love.

"Dipper!" Pacifica moaned as her grip tighten pulling the sheets.

"Pacifica, I am about to…" Pacifica then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't stop I want this!" Pacifica said, Dipper then bends over and kisses her as he gave one last thrust and he released his seed into his wife, the two intertwined hands as she felt his seed fill her up once again. Pacifica held him close as she whispered sweet nothing in her ear.

"This time i'm going to be here for the pregnancy." He said.

"I know, and I love you for it." She said, the two then kissed and snuggled up to each other.

Weeks Later

Pacifica was with the children playing on the floor when Dipper came in with the mail, he then found a brown envelope.

"It's here Pacifica." He said as he joined his family and took a deep breath. "Pacifica, whatever happens…" Pacifica then took his hand and smiled at him they soon saw Tyler and Trixie placing their hands his as well. Dipper opened the letter and pulled out the letter the two then began reading it over and started to cry tears, tears of joy for Dipper was proved to be the father of Trixie.

A few Months Later

Pacifica was getting ready for a bath when she heard a loud crash. She sighed as she left the bathroom and found Dipper trying to calm down a crying Tyler while trying to calm down Trixie.

"Guys come on, I want your mom to relax for a bit." Dipper said as he put his children on the couch and tried making funny faces, but they just kept crying.

"Dipper? What wrong?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know, Tyler and Trixie were just playing when all of a sudden Trixie hits Tyler, making him cry, and now Trixie is crying." Dipper said, he then saw his wife pout. "I'm sorry I wanted you to relax for a bit, but things got out of hand." He said

"It's okay Dipper." She said taking Tyler in her hands and started rocking him gently, that's when they heard a knock on the door, Dipper went to answer it and Priscilla, and she looked delighted in fact the minute she saw Dipper she hugged him.

"Oh, Dipper I have wonderful news." She said.

"What is it?" He asked

"Where's Pacifica, she needs to know this too." She said as she walked in, she then found her daughter wearing a towel. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked

"Oh no, I wanted Pacifica to relax, but the kids had other plans." Dipper said

"Oh well, I'll just go out and say it, Pacifica darling, i'm getting remarried." She said.

"What!" Pacifica said

"I know I may be old, but I think I find love again, I've been so lonely, and I believe that he will replace the hole in my heart that Preston left when he passed." She said.

"Mom, just don't let him hurt you." She said

"Oh don't worry, I won't make the same mistake, that's why I've sent half of the fortune to you dear." She explained.

"Are you sure?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, I do." She said Pacifica then hugged her mother; we should celebrate, let me get everyone dressed and will go out." Pacifica said as she went to her room with the kids. That's when Priscilla walked up to Dipper and whispered in his ear.

"so Mason, have you heard anything from 'her'?" Priscilla asked.

"no I haven't, the last thing they told me was that she was under constant watch." Dipper said back; he then looked at a family picture.

"Dipper, I know that look, Preston was the same way with Pacifica, please don't make the same mistake we did." She said

"I'm not, I love Trixie and I would never hurt her, but I'm just worried that she might end up like, Sasha." Dipper said

"I know dear, but as long as you raise her right, i'm sure that things will be okay." She said.

"Okay." He said, just then Pacifica came back in a loose dress and the kids wearing shirt and shorts. As they left Dipper looked a Pacifica's bulging stomach.

"It'll be okay Pines; It'll be fine." He said as he left the apartment to join his family.

-Epilogue-

Gravity Falls State Hospital

A nurse and a woman were walking to a highly secured door.

"Patient: 618, you have a visitor." The nurse said as they opened the door, the woman stiffen as she saw Sasha in a straight jacket chained to the wall with a muzzle on her face.

"(sigh) Oh, Sasha." She said as she got down next to her, she looked up and saw her.

"M-M-Mason?" She asked

"No dear, it's your mother." She said

"Oh Mom, have you seen my husband, Mason?" She asked

"Yes, baby he's just over there." She said pointing at the wall, Sasha looked over and felt something sharp in her neck, she looked back and saw her mother with a needle.

"Mama?" Sasha asked as her vision started to blur.

"Goodbye, Sasha." Her mother said as she walked out the room, the nurse then went up to her and checked for a pulse, but it wasn't there, the nurse then took off the restraints and a gurney and a body bag came in and took her away for good.

* * *

crazymancody895: I guess your right

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Nickstar777: Thank you for reading it to the end, Maybe in the near future but no promises

Angel-the-hedge: It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you like the story

The Book of Eli: Yeah I doubt that... Maybe

* * *

Okay so as you can see I'll be posting one at a time, but I was going to do that anyway since I have college coming up and I won't have time to do it like I used to so please be patient with me


End file.
